


Shirt Off Your Back

by Solstice2186



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Sick Dean Winchester, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstice2186/pseuds/Solstice2186
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s funny the things you think about when you’re on the road. Idle thoughts and memories just seem to flow through you like the black top under the vehicle.  Tonight Ollie Murdoch found herself thinking about how she had come to be sitting in the back of a certain black 67’ Chevy Impala.  </p><p>If you had asked her a few years ago what her life would be like right now things like plaid clad hunters, oversharing fathers, and a man who drives her crazy in every way imaginable definitely wouldn't have been part of her answer.  There should be rules in place about lives not being this complicated or family being this crazy.  But oddly enough none of them wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the middle of Season 8. Pre-Trials, and then AU from there. I do not own Supernatural in any way shape or form. But man do I wish I did :-) Enjoy!

    It’s funny the things you think about when you’re on the road. Idle thoughts and memories just seem to flow through you like the black top under the vehicle.  Tonight Ollie Murdoch found herself thinking about how she had come to be sitting in the back of a certain black 67’ Chevy Impala.  Dean in the driver’s seat, Sam riding shotgun and her stretched out in the backseat, while they headed to their destination.  This had been their seating arrangement for the past year or so.

 

    Ollie had been raised on the road, just like everyone else in this life, by her mother Bridget.  She had learned everything she knew from her mom.  Her knowledge, her skill, even her confidence and grit all came from Bridget.  Which was probably why she had been so lost the first few days after the accident.  A drunk driver trying to make good time during a thunderstorm changed her life forever that night.  Ollie had been at their hotel packing up after a job, while her mom had been forced off the road, killing her instantly.

 

    Burning her mother had been the hardest thing she had ever done.  Even now, after all this time, she knew she would not have gotten through it if it hadn’t had been for her dad.  He’d come running when she’d called and told him the news.  Her father wasn’t like most that was for sure.  He would pop in every couple of months wherever they were when she was growing up to see her, never staying long, always saying it was to keep her safe.  Thanks to cell phones Ollie got to speak to him every few days.  That was more than a lot of people got when it came to their parents and she was thankful for it.

 

    The day after her mother’s funeral, her dad had sat her down saying he had something important to tell her.  She had never seen him that serious or worried in her whole life.  But the truth was he didn’t have to say anything, she had known everything since she was a little girl.  Her mom had always been honest with her, about who and what she really was.  She had always been honest about everything really.  What followed was the most awkward conversation Ollie had ever had.  Only to be outmatched by the one she would have a few days later with the two men she would come to call family.

 

    It had started with her dad telling her to grab her stuff while tossing her a set of keys, they were heading to Kansas.  She stared at the keys and eyed her father with well deserved suspicion.  “Consider it an early birthday present”, he’d said before leading her outside.  She was greeted by the sight of a vintage 1967 Mustang, with a black hard top and an emerald green paint job, her favorite color.  All it took was one rev of the engine and she was in love.  They drove for hours just talking, about anything and everything, except where they were heading and why.  She had probably learned more about her father in those few days than she had in the previous 20 years.  When they arrived at their destination she was more than a little skeptical.  The building was in the middle of nowhere and looked like something from the first few minutes of a crime drama.

 

    Her dad had walked up to a rusted metal door and knocked loudly before turning and jumping in the bushes out of sight.

 

“What the hell are you doing?”

 

“Trust me on this.  They uh, will probably be more receptive to you at first.”

 

“What are you--’ she began to ask but was cut off when the metal door creaked open.

 

    She was met by two men who looked like they both stepped off the cover of GQ, minus the plaid and denim.  One look told her they were hunters, as they both stood there subtly scanning the area outside the door and had what she figured were weapons hidden behind their backs.  One was incredibly tall with hazel eyes and long brown hair and stood behind the other who was slightly shorter with the deepest green eyes she had ever seen.  They both looked as surprised as she was.

 

“Uh hi” she began snapping out of it.

 

“Hey….can we uh...help you with something?” the shorter one asked in a deeper voice than she’d figured.

 

“Yeah sorry uh…” she shook the last strands of shock out of her head. “We’re looking for the Winchesters. Sam and Dean? You guys them?”

 

“Depends, “ the taller one in back finally spoke looking around, “You said we?”

 

    Ollie sighed and rolled her eyes, “Oh for fucks sake.” She reached down into the bushes and pulled the smaller man up with all her might, thrusting him into the doorway.  “Yeah we”

 

“What the hell?!”

 

“Hey there Dean-o, Samsquatch. Miss me?”

 

“You son of a bitch!”

 

    The men had grabbed her father and hauled him inside quickly leaving her to chase after them, in a flash they had dosed him in holy water. Yep she had called it right, hunters.  After some yelling, and a few punches being thrown it wasn’t until Ollie pulled her gun on Dean that things had finally calmed down.

 

“You touch my dad again and they’ll be peeling your pretty face off of the ceiling.  Got it?”

 

“Your Dad?” Sam had asked confused.

 

“You really think I’m pretty?” Dean had smirked, cocky from the very start.  She couldn’t help it, she had smirked back.

 

    Two hours later, after the Winchesters were satisfied that they were in fact who they said they were, everyone was sitting at the long table, in what Ollie assumed was their library.  Dean kept going back and forth between staring at her and staring at the archangel.

 

“You know I just don’t see it”, Dean had said breaking the awkward silence.

 

“See what?” she’d responded.

 

“Family resemblance.  You don’t look anything like him.”

 

“Thanks, I think.” In truth she really didn’t look like him, except for the height. Her hair was a much darker shade of brown and was long and curly like her mother’s, and her eyes were a dark shade of grayish green.  A trait from her grandmother apparently.

 

“Olliepop takes after her mother’s side in the looks department. That and a few other traits I’m not overly fond of, I blame her Irish heritage for that one.  But she gets all her brains and cleverness from yours truly.” Gabriel had submitted with pride in his voice.

 

    Dean turned with a smirk and gave her a look “Olliepop?”

 

“Olivia.  Ollie for short.  Get it Dean-o?” she was not gonna let this guy get to her

 

“So your mother…” Sam began. He had been silent the whole time staring down Gabriel with hard eyes.  Looking back now she understood why.  “Where is she?”

 

“She died.  Little over a week ago.”  Ollie had forced down the lump that was threatening to rise up her throat.

 

    Sam’s face had softened instantly.  “I’m sorry.  I didn’t-”

 

“S’okay, you didn’t know.”  She gave him a small smile, showing him that she meant it.  “Her name was Bridget.  Car accident in Montana.”  Her dad had taken her hand as a show of comfort and support.

 

“That’s why we’re here boys.  With Bridge gone Ollie is all alone now and I can’t have that.  There’s a reason no one knows about her.” Her dad began his eyes shifting briefly to Sam.  “As a nephilim she’d be incredibly sought after by both sides.  As the nephilim of an archangel, forget about it.”

 

“So what you wanna stash her here for a few days?” Dean had asked, earning a death glare from the woman sitting across from him.

 

“More like the foreseeable future”, Gabriel had said.

 

“Whoa, wait, hold up.  That’s why we’re here?!  I don’t need a damn babysitter!” she had been furious.

 

“Yeah Gabriel, you can’t just drop in here and expect us to -” Dean began.

 

“To what?! Do your jobs? She needs to be protected and that is what you geniuses do right?” Gabriel countered raising his voice.

 

“Hey I’m not some fucking relic you’re just gonna lock away.  You wanna protect me so damn bad?  Do it yourself!  But I’ll be just fine by myself, I’ve made it this far haven’t I , ” she’d yelled.

 

“Yeah what she said”, Dean threw in.

 

“Look--”, her dad had began but was cut off by a hard slam of Sam’s fist against the table.

 

“Enough!  She stays.”  he stated earning a smile from the trickster and a glare from his brother.  “But only if she wants to and only if you stay with her.” Now it was Ollie’s turn to smile.

 

“Oh Sammy I love it when you take charge like that.  Desperate to spend a little time with me?”  Gabriel had said with a grin.

 

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Sam had said harshly before turning to her.  “Ollie you are welcome to stay as long as you want, we won’t keep you here.  Gabriel, if you want our help, you are not leaving her here and disappearing again.”

   

“Not that I don’t appreciate it, but why are you doing this Sam? You don’t even know me.” she’d asked.

 

“Because I know what it’s like to be completely alone and that is no way to be,” he’d said looking briefly at his brother before turning back.  “And because someone needs to learn to stop abandoning his family when they need him.”

 

“Watch it Winchester.” Gabriel warned.

 

“Try it, Trickster”, Sam answered darkly before storming off leaving the three in stunned silence.

 

“Wow” ,she’d breathed.

 

“Yeah”, Dean agreed.

 

“He’ll be fine.  I’m just gonna go….uh talk to him.  Can’t have him bitch facing up the joint.” Gabe had said getting up to follow Sam.

 

“Gonna go make up with your boyfriend now are ya?” Ollie asked with her eyebrows raised stopping the archangel in his tracks, and causing Dean to choke on his beer.

 

“Brat” Gabe had countered.

 

“Skank” she’d called after her father as he chased Sam down the hall.

 

    Dean cleared his throat before speaking. “Oh yeah, I see the resemblance now.  Come on, I’ll show you your bunk.”

 

“You guys got a garage?  I’d feel better if I got Monty inside first.” she’d asked as they stood up from the table.

 

“Who’s Monty?”

 

“Monty’s my sweetie,”  she’d said as they made their way back outside to her car.  “I call him that cause he’s the sweetest ride you’ll ever have.”

 

    Dean made a whistle of approval when he spied the vintage muscle car.  “Nice.  66?”

 

“67.”

 

“Great year.  But I bet my baby handles a lot smoother.”

  
“Really?  Well then, let’s see what you got Winchester.


	2. One Hell of a Show

    Over a year later, Ollie found herself talking tactics in one of the back booths, of a dimly lit strip club, with her boys.  Well they were mostly her’s.  She and her dad agreed that they shared Sam, but Gabriel had a whole different kind of claim on him.  She wasn’t going anywhere near that.

 

    They had been tracking a demon who had been collecting innocent souls, twenty or so at a time, before sending them to hell.  They had finally zeroed in on him in East Kansas, sleazing up the strip joint.  Gabe had been called away to help with “family business”, while the three of them were tucked away in the corner booth with Ollie in the middle, trying to come up with a plan.  Dean had ordered drinks while the nephilim kept her eyes on their target.

 

    This wasn’t going to be easy.  The demon, in question had the souls he’d already taken on him, with something called a ‘soul well’ apparently.  They needed to get the well off of him before they sent him packing.  If the demon died while in possession of the souls then they’d go straight down with him.  So that was the problem they were faced with.  How to get close enough to grab the well, which was cleverly disguised as a flask, according to Garth.

 

    The boys were swapping ideas when Ollie noticed something about the hellspawn sitting near the stage.  The guy didn’t look like much at first glance, he was about 5’9 with a  thin face and dark hair gelled into place.  His whole appearance screamed ‘corporate douche bag’ in her opinion.  There was something about his demeanor that bothered her, he was barely paying attention to the dancers.  Hell, he looked downright bored.  That gave her an idea. “Hey guys”

 

“We could always just jump him when he leaves. Three of us could probably take him.” Dean had offered.

 

“Guys--” she tried again, no luck.

 

“Yeah because that never goes bad.  We need to be subtle about this.  Could always bribe a stripper, see if she could get it for us. He’d see us coming a mile away.”  Sam said.

 

“Fellas--” she tried again, getting irritated.

 

“No good.  Even if we could find one who could pull it off without him catching on, who’s to say we could trust her not to bolt with it.”  Dean argued.

 

    She’d had enough “Boys!!” she said in a whispered shout.

 

“What?!” the both answered as their heads snapped towards her.

 

“He look bored to you?  I mean he’s been in here what, twenty minutes?  He’s barely looked at the stage or any of the dancers.”  That’s when it dawns on her.  “Hey Sam, how old is this guy again?”

 

“Uh according to what Garth gave us he’s been topside on and off since the 20’s.  Maybe strippers just aren’t his thing?”

 

“Oh gimme a break”, Dean scoffed.

 

“Then why come here, of all places.  No, he’s just looking for something different.”  She smiles an all too familiar smile.  “Or something he hasn’t seen in a while.  Dean you still got that hat Elliot Ness gave you?”

 

“Yeah…” his face dropped. “Why?”

 

“I’ve got an idea.”  Without another word she scooted over, and climbed over Dean to get out of the booth, earning a small smile from the hunter.  His gazed followed her ass as she walked up to the DJ booth.

 

“Dude, seriously?” Sam asked.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.” Sam answered with a sigh.

 

    They both watched as she briefly spoke to the DJ, before being introduced to someone who looked like a manager.

 

“What the hell is she doing?” Dean asked, as she looked over to the booth pointing out the two men to the manager, waving sweetly.  They both waved back.

 

“I have no idea” Sam replied.

 

    Ollie was beaming as she made her way back to the booth.  “Well we picked a good night.  Couple of the dancers called in sick so we are golden.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked confused.

 

    She smiled, “I’m on in thirty minutes.”

 

    Half an hour later Dean was on beer number three and shot number two, brooding up a storm in his vinyl covered seat.  “This is a bad idea. The is a really bad idea.” he said before slamming back shot number three.  

 

“I think it's kinda brilliant actually.  We get the souls without any middle man.” Sam offered.

 

“She’s gonna get caught you know that….and she’s gonna ruin my stuff.”  Not only had she borrowed his Ness hat, but his white collared shirt and blue tie.  The thought of Ollie in his shirt and tie did things to him, specifically his jeans.  When he thought about her wearing his fedora, he decided he needed a drink.  Sam’s voice brought him back from his thoughts.

 

“Seriously? You’re all pissy because she’s wearing your stuff?” Sam asked not buying it for a second.  “Or is it because she’s gonna be that close to a demon?”

 

“Shut up.  What makes you think she can actually do this?”

 

“What makes you think she can’t?  Besides, it was her idea.”

 

“Yeah well you try telling that to Gabe when he smites us for letting his kid give a demon a lap dance.”

 

    Sam gave a small smile, “I think I can handle Gabe just fine.  He’ll forgive us.”

 

“Easy for you to say.”  The lights dimmed and the DJ cued up the music.  Dean took a deep breath “Here we go”

 

    Ollie strolled onto the stage, as the opening bars of “Feeling Good” began to play.  She had Dean’s hat pulled down low and cocked to one side.  His white shirt tucked into her slacks and his tie loose around her neck.  Dean could feel his heart race as he watched her move forward subtly strutting to the slow beat.  When she reached the pole in the front of the stage, she spun lazily around it, as though it were a casual motion.  As she made it to the chair that had been placed with its back to the audience, the music picked up.  Dean’s hands began to shake Oh Jesus.  She was now straddling the chair, shifting and swaying her body to the music, like she had done this a thousand times before.  Suddenly his pants were starting to feel way too tight.  Sam’s voice broke the spell briefly, reminding Dean that he had forgotten to breathe.

 

“Wow..uh did you know she could move like that?” he asked.

 

    The hunter looked at his brother, tearing his eyes away.  “Is this the face of a man in the know Sam?”  Sam leaned back with his hands raised in surrender.

 

    When Dean turned back he saw that Ollie had made her way over to the demon to dance in front of him.  The son of a bitch sure as hell didn’t look bored now.  She had flashed the bastard a seductive smile that, Dean had noticed, didn’t reach her eyes; at least he hoped it didn’t.  His shirt was now untucked and unbuttoned leaving her chest and stomach exposed.  The only thing covering her curves ,oh good god those curves, was a white bra covered in black lace.  Dean watched transfixed wishing he could get close enough to touch her, while his tie made its way around the demon’s neck.  She had moved in closer before spinning slowly to give him a view of her ass.  When the evil prick put his hands on her waist, Dean felt something snap in his head.  He tried standing up to tear the asshole apart when he felt strong hands yank him back down to his seat.

 

“Dude chill.  This is what we want remember?  Just watch.”

 

    _Hell no_.  He did not want this.  And he sure as hell did not want to watch.  Not when some low life had his hands all over his girl....Wait his?  When did that happen?  Ollie wasn’t his, no matter how much he thought about it.  She was his best friend, next to Sam and Cas.  He didn’t have any claim on her like that, and he would never admit that he wanted to, not even to himself.  He must have meant his clothes.  Yeah that was it.  He hardly had time to dwell on it before he caught a good look at the nephilim’s face.

 

    Her eyes were closed, as her hands wandered up and down her own body, lingering over her neck and chest.  She had her bottom lip firmly set in her teeth, biting hard.  As she slowly dragged her nails up her thighs, Dean thought he was going to blow his load if she didn’t stop soon.  When she opened her eyes and locked onto his, he very nearly did.  Her pupils were blown wide and her cheeks were flushed, even at this distance he could tell.  The hunter instinctively pressed his palm into his crotch, looking for any ounce of relief from the pressure in his jeans.  

 

    A sudden realization hit him like a hard slap in the face.  No one was that good, she was turned on.  Really, really turned on.  Her eyes never left Dean’s, even as she moved to straddle their mark and grind into him.  The asshole in the chair in front of them was too distracted by luscious curves and skin to notice Ollie staring down someone else.  The elder Winchester felt like his blood was boiling; from both anger and lust.  When the hell did it get so hot in here?!

 

    The music swelled as she pulled the demon close, nice and slow, as though to kiss him.   _Oh hell no!  Fuck no!_   _That was not happening_.  Right at the last second Ollie turned her face to give him her cheek.  She had timed it perfectly to the end of the song.  Dean took the first of several deep breaths as Ollie got up from the douche bag’s lap and strolled past them, not even glancing their way.  He was silently trying to will away his erection when she got to the stage door and flashed them a glimpse of silver at her back.

 

“Holy crap she’s actually got it.  Okay so now all we gotta do is release the souls, gank this guy and call it a night.” Sam surmised.

 

“Yeah the sooner the better”, Dean answered gruffly, squirming in his seat, attempting to adjust himself.  When she had raised his shirt to show them her prize he had caught a glimpse of the ink on her back.  The design he had never gotten a full look at, and had occupied his thoughts often.  He cleared his throat “Need some air” before heading outside.

  
    Sam smirked before finishing his beer, “Yeah I’ll bet you do.


	3. Bad to Worse

    Ollie met them behind the club with her leather jacket thrown over her slacks and Dean’s shirt, which was now thankfully mostly buttoned and tied at her waist.  She was still wearing the fedora on her head and a big smile on her face.  Sam greeted her with a huge hug and an equally huge smile.

 

“Olivia Grace!  Where in the hell did you learn how to do that?” he’d asked her laughing, the fucking traitor.

 

“Girl’s gotta have her secrets.  So, “ she said lifting up the flask to show them, “who’s ready to release the prisoners?”

 

    She flashed Dean a grin that any other day would’ve had him smiling; but not today.  He grabbed the flask stone faced and spoke coldly. “Yeah yeah come on I’m freezing my ass off and we need gas.”

 

    The ride to the service station was quiet and awkward.  Especially for Dean who was still fighting the painful bulge in his jeans.  It was still going strong despite the cold for two reasons.  The first was that song (and the moves a certain dancer put to it) was stuck in his head.  And the second was that said dancer was in his backseat still wearing his fedora.  He was taking deep breaths and trying to think of anything else.  Trying and failing.

 

    Once they had pulled up to the gas pumps, Sam had gone inside to grab drinks and pay for everything.  Leaving Ollie in the back seat to change back into her street clothes and Dean to pump the gas.  The hunter had turned his back to give her some privacy but not before he caught flashes of creamy skin in the rear view mirror.  It wasn’t too long before she’d hopped out of the Impala with his hat in hand.

 

“Here ya go.  Not a scratch on it.  Safe and sound.” she said handing the hat to him carefully.

 

    He tossed it on the roof of the car, “Yeah thanks.”

 

“Okay you’ve been bitchy since the club, what is wrong?” she asked.

 

“Hey! I do not get bitchy!”

 

“Really?”, she folded her arms and widened her stance _‘oh shit here we go’_ “Because you sure could have fooled me.  Come on talk to me.”

 

“Just leave it it alone Olivia.”

 

_‘Olivia? Oh hell no’_  Ollie stepped right into his face staring him down.  She knew him well enough to know when to stand firm and when to back away.  She wasn’t moving.

 

    Dean stared back briefly before turning away and slamming the nozzle back into the pump.  “How could you do it?

 

    She frowned, “Do what?”

 

“Oh come on Ollie you’re not stupid.  How could you let that son of a bitch put his hands on you like that?”

 

“Um by remembering that the guy had about ten or so innocent souls on him Dean!  How many times have you had to do something that made your skin crawl for the job?  Are you even hearing yourself right now?”

 

“Don’t give me that bullshit okay?  I was there sweetheart, I watched you.”  He was in her face now speaking with his jaw clenched.  “You liked it.  You actually liked that slime ball putting his hands on you.  I mean, damn girl you looked like you were gonna fucking come right there.  I mean I know you kinda had a thing for bad boys but that is some sick shi-”

 

    Dean suddenly found himself on the trunk of his car, while stars flew around his vision.  It took a few shakes of his head before he realized she had cold cocked him.  

 

“Screw you!” she was practically yelling now “You actually think I enjoyed that?!  Have you even met me?!”

 

“I saw it Ollie” he growled getting to his feet.

 

“No you saw what you wanted to see, you stupid asshole!  Well here’s a newsflash for you sweetheart:  He wasn’t the one touching me ‘up here’ ok?” she said tapping her temple.  “Satisfied?”

 

    Dean stood there for a minute trying to make sense of her last statement.  “Hold up.  You mean to tell me that the whole time you were up there you were thinking of someone else?” Now he was confused.

 

“Yes!  Okay?  It may seem stupid to you but imagining someone else in front of me was the only way I was getting through that without scraping a layer of my skin off!  Trust me Dean there is only one person I want touching me and looking at me like that and it sure as hell was not him!”   _Shit did she just say that out loud?_

 

    Dean closed his eyes and sighed.  Now he really felt like an asshole.  “Look Ollie I--” he began trying to find the right words.

 

“Save it.” she sighed and gave him a grim smile.  “You know you’d think after everything we’ve been through together you’d know me just a little bit better than that.  Guess I know what you really think of me now huh?”

 

“Ollie you-”

 

“Go to back to hell!”

 

“Hey!”  Sam suddenly appeared between them.  “Everything okay here?”

 

    They were both breathing heavy looking at each other intensely.  A mixture of anger, guilt, sadness and residual lust.  Dean broke the silence first.  “Come on.  Let’s finish this and go home.”  Without another word they piled into the sleek black car and headed out of town.

 

    They finally stopped at an old steel bridge just outside the city limits.  The ritual to release the souls from the flask was fairly simple, but it needed to be done over water.  This place was as good as any they supposed.  The plan was to free the souls then summon demon into a devil’s trap before sending him back to hell.  But you know what they say about the best laid plans.

 

    Ollie had a bad feeling, she could feel a cold prickly sensation over the back of her neck.  Before she could say anything, she heard Dean call out to Sam.  “Come on Picasso, let’s get this trap painted up so we can do this.”

 

“Maybe I can save you the trouble”, said a cold voice from behind Sam.  In a flash, the demon sent the brothers flying into the railing of the bridge.  They landed with a sickening smack on the ground behind the Impala.  Ollie pulled her gun and took aim, but was sent flying into the steel pillar, pinned there unable to move.  Not even a single inch, all she could do was stare under the car and pray she saw movement.  

 

    The demon adjusted his cufflinks and straightened his suit jacket before he slowly strolled towards her with his hands in his pockets.  Anyone coming across him would think he was just out for a relaxed, leisurely stroll down the street, were it not for the pitch blackness of his eyes.  Just when she thought this couldn’t get any worse, he opened his mouth.

 

“You know I gotta hand it to you.  It’s been a long time since anyone, and I do mean anyone, has pulled one over on me.  You must be something special.”  he said leering at her.

 

“Hardly.  Must be losing your touch.”

 

    He turned in a circle, taking in his surroundings before gesturing to her and the boys who still hadn’t moved.  “Judging by the looks of things, I think not.”

 

“You gotta name to go with that smug?  Or do I just keep calling you ‘Dickless’?”

 

    The demon smiled wide and began to move closer to her.  “Oh I assure you I am far from it, but you’ll find that out soon enough,”  he sneered and licked his lips.  “But for now you can call me Simon.  Seems only fair that I tell you my name, since you’ll be moaning and screaming it for me by morning.”  This Simon was now in her personal space.  Ollie became nauseous at the sight of him running his fingers along her jacket.

 

“In your dreams hell bitch”

 

    Simon backhanded her hard, sending her head snapping to the left, before placing his hand around her throat and pulling her forward.  “After the show you put on for me earlier, I promise you will be.  I’ll be dreaming about that and what we do later for the next several decades.  But for now, how about we play my favorite game: Simon Says?” he said leaning into her ear.  Ollie took a deep breath, steeling herself  for what he was going to do.  That’s when she heard it, the beautiful, distinct sound of a gun cocking.  Simon whipped her around placing her in front of him as a shield.

 

“Hey Simon.  How about we play MY favorite game: Break the hell bitch.”  Dean said with a dark edge to his voice.  Both he and Sam had their guns drawn at opposite sides of the car.  Simon still had Ollie firmly in front of him, keeping either Winchester from getting a clear shot.  The pair must have had the demon spooked enough to break his concentration.  She could feel the paralysis begin to leave her body, she could move.

 

“The great Sam and Dean Winchester, I’ve heard of you.  What’s say we have a little chat huh?” Simon said gleefully.

 

“If you wanna beg now’s the time.  Cause I never get tired of hearin’ that.” Dean said with a smirk.

 

“Nah not the beggin type.  Have been known to make a deal or two in my day though.  Now our pretty little friend here, I bet she begs real nice.”

 

    Dean surged forward, “Let her go”

 

“Now now, let’s not be too hasty.  We wouldn’t want this lovely neck to snap now would we?  So let’s talk business, shall we?  You’ve got something of mine and I clearly have something of yours.”

 

    Ollie had had enough, she wasn’t a damn bargaining chip.  No way was she going to let herself be traded for those souls.  And she was fucking done with letting this asshole touch her.  She slowly moved her arm up with her fingers splayed,  making the number five across her torso.  She shifted her gazed to catch the brothers’ attention, before shifting her eyes down to draw their sight to her hand.  When she knew they were ready, she moved her fingers counting down from five.   _Five…_

_Four…_

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One._..Ollie slammed her elbow down hard into Simon’s groin, causing him to gasp and his grip to loosen.  She rushed towards Sam.

 

    Dean was at Simon’s side in a second, with his knife suddenly out, and yanked the demon’s head back to meet his eyes.  “Hey Simon.  Feel like beggin now?” he asked just before bringing the blade down into the demon’s flesh, twisting it slowly.  He was so involved in watching the light flicker out of the dick bag’s eyes, he didn’t notice Simon grab his jacket and pull hard with his last breath.  Before Dean knew what was happening, he was pulled over the railing into the water below.

 

    Sam and Ollie watched in fear as the hunter disappeared over the side of the bridge.  The nephilim screamed, “Dean!!”

 

“Dean!!” Sam shouted searching the water for any sign of life.  They were both stripping their coats to jump in when Dean’s head broke the surface, coughing and looking thoroughly pissed off.  Ollie broke into a run, with Sam hot on her heels as she headed to the water’s edge.  Dean was already walking towards them, blade still in hand.  When she finally got to him, she immediately grabbed his jacket, pulling it open to check for wounds.  She had to make sure he was alright.

 

“Geez Ollie if you wanted my clothes off so bad all you had to do was ask.”

 

    She ignored the blush threatening to creep up her neck.  “Are you okay?” her voice as calm as she could manage.

 

“Nothing I can’t handle,” he answered placing his hand on her chin.  He turned her face to examine the bruise that was threatening to form across her cheek.  “Are you….okay?”

 

“Nothing I can’t handle,” she said with one eyebrow raised.  They stood there for a moment, eyes drifting over each other looking for damage, hands not leaving each other.

 

“I’m fine too.  You know if anyone’s interested,” Sam offered.

 

“Oh be quiet you big baby”, Dean huffed.

 

“Jerk”

 

“Bitch.”  Dean grabbed Ollie’s hand that was still on his lapel, urging her to let go.  His fingers lingering on hers a few moments too long, he felt like ice.  “Come on kids we still got a job to do.”

 

 


	4. Home Sweet Home

    After releasing the souls, in a swirl of painted light, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  It wasn’t long before they were back on the road starting the three hour journey back to the bunker.  Sam was dozing in the passenger seat, while Ollie was stretched out in the back texting her dad letting him know they were all safe.  Dean, as usual, was behind the wheel humming along to Metallica still in soaking wet clothes.  He had refused to change, he hadn’t seen the point since they weren’t that far from home.  He was beginning to regret that decision as the cold began to seep into his bones.

    He kept glancing at the reflection of the back seat in the rear view mirror, watching her face as he drove.  He knew he had fucked up bad, and wanted to say something he just didn’t know where to start.  He hated chick-flick moments, but after seeing that smarmy son of a bitch hit her, and then hear him say exactly what he had planned for her, he was willing to make an exception.  Funny how that worked with her.  He remembered when she first dropped into his life.  He had hated the idea of being stuck with Gabriel’s kid, even if she did have killer curves.  He’d figured she would be just like the man himself only worse.  A spoiled, helpless, brat he’d have to babysit.

    He’d learned fast that she was anything but spoiled and helpless.  She may have been given that fine piece of machinery as a present, but she worked her fine ass off to keep Monty running smooth, never letting anyone else do the work.  And she may not look threatening considering her size, but she had a mean right hook and could shoot just as well as he could, not that he’d ever admit that to her.  She knew every song ever made and loved the same movies he did.  She was funny, smart, loyal to a fault and had a temper that would make even Crowley’s head spin.  That was Ollie, all fireworks in combat boots.  And the absolute worst thing of all was the way she made him smile.  Whether it was a small subtle, smirk or an ear to ear grin, no matter what they were doing or how bad he was feeling she could bring it out.  And that was something no one else had on her.

    And that was the problem.  Despite all that he’d never said a word, and probably never would.  She was a nephilim, of an archangel for Christ’s sake.  Who could have any man and any life she wanted.  What the hell would she want with him?  And even if by some miracle she did, he didn’t deserve her.  Hell, he was so damaged he should be declared a hazardous zone.  So, he gladly suffered in silence, its what he does.  Cause there was no way he was ruining what they did have.  No way was he gonna risk her leaving, because of him.

    Ollie tried to sleep on the way back, she really did but it just wasn’t in the cards.  Between her mind refusing to turn off and the adrenaline still coursing through her veins she knew she was shit out of luck.  It had been a very long night, too fucking long.  Between being manhandled, bitch slapped and nearly raped she couldn’t decide what had been the worst part of the whole ordeal.  Okay so maybe that was a lie; she knew exactly what had been the worst, and honestly it wasn’t any of those things.  The worst part of that whole terrible night boiled down to one thing : Dean.

    The things he had said to her made her chest ache, and her eyes burn.  Is that really what he thought of her?  Did he really think she wanted that creep to touch her like that?  Wait, what the hell was she thinking?  She shouldn’t give a rat’s ass what he thought.  Her mother would be spinning in her grave if she caught her getting this upset over what anyone else thought of her.   _But Dean’s not just anybody is he Ollie?  No he’s not._  He was her best friend, her family, her goofball, and her….no that was it.  That was all he’d probably ever be.  

    God she wished she could just do this whole night over again.  She wasn’t sorry for what happened at the club, and she knew she shouldn’t be.  She had done her job and saved God knows how many souls from eternal damnation for fuck’s sake.  So why did she feel so guilty?  Dean had been right about one thing though: she did enjoy it, but it certainly wasn’t because of that douche nozzle Simon

    From the moment she set foot on that stage, hell the moment she put on Dean’s shirt, she felt tingly over every inch of skin the fabric touched.  She had told him , and herself for that matter, that she needed his shirt to cover her protection tattoos.  Had Simon seen them he would have been tipped off right away that she wasn’t just a dancer.  It had smelled of leather, soap, and a spice that was purely Dean.  It felt amazing on her skin, and she hated the moment she finally had to take it off.  She hadn’t lied to Dean during their argument, not exactly anyway.  She was thinking of someone else the whole time, she just left out who.

    Even with the lights dimmed and the smoky air of the club, she had no problem finding his gaze in the dark.  She imagined him staring at her as she moved around the stage, his eyes never leaving her for a second.  When she had closed her eyes to move her hands over her body, it was Dean’s hands she really wanted.  The only mistake she had made was opening her eyes, her illusion had been so strong in her mind that it was still there in front her.  There was Dean, sitting there with his jaw and fists clenched breathing so heavily he was almost hyperventilating.  There had been no club, no demons, no Sam, just Dean in front of her with his warm hands on her hips.  She couldn’t really put into words what her imagination did to her.  By the end of her performance her skin had been on fire as pure heat had pooled between her legs.  She couldn’t even look at him as she passed their table, heading back to the dressing room.  She only came to her senses long enough to show them she had succeeded.  How she was able to keep her head long enough to get the flask off of Simon she’d never know.  

    Everything changed when she met Sam and Dean outside.  Ollie had been pumped and elated from her success.  Not to mention the buzz she was riding from being so aroused.  The way he had looked at her, so angry and bitter, had cooled her off faster than air around them.  After she had changed and returned his things, he tore into her.  Dean had totally misunderstood the whole scene.  He had (understandably she’d have to admit) assumed that she had been turned on by the man she had been trying to seduce.  Everything he had said to her cut her in ways she didn’t want to dwell on.  Her pride and anger had gotten the better of her.  Once she explained the truth (well mostly) to him he did try to apologize, well he had tried to say something at least.  But she didn’t listen, no not Ollie Murdoch the most stubborn bitch you’ll ever meet.

    Then after all of that, the big idiot had to go and almost get himself killed saving her ass.  That truly had been the worst part of her night.  Not their fight, not her face feeling like it got hit by a sledgehammer, but the sight of Dean falling over the railing.  The bridge had to have been at least thirty feet in the air, he easily could have drowned...because of her.  When she first looked down into the water and didn’t see him, she swore her heart had stopped beating.  It wasn’t until she finally had him standing in front of her, seemingly unharmed, that she finally started to breathe again.  And even then, the only thing he had been worried about was her.

    She had wanted to pull him forward and hold him close until neither of them could breathe.  To kiss him so hard that they would both be too dizzy to move.  She would show him moves that she knew he had never seen before.  But of course she didn’t do any of those things, and she never would.  He was Dean fucking Winchester for crying out loud.  The man had to been to hell and back, literally.  He had saved the world who knows how many times.  He was smart, strong, funny, sweet when he thought no one else was looking and the sexiest thing she had ever seen.  He could, and usually did, have any woman he wanted.  She was bitchy, stubborn, and ok maybe had a little bit of an anger management problem.  What in the hell would he want with her?  She knew exactly what he wanted from her: friendship and nothing else.  He looked at her like a sister he had to protect, that was why he had gotten so upset tonight, it had to be.  

    The family she had with her father and the Winchesters meant more to her than anything.  She was happy, after years of being on the road with finally finding a home with people should could love and trust completely.  She would never do anything to risk it.  Even if it meant finding a way to live with her feelings for Dean.  Hell, she’d done it for this long right?  

    Everyone was quiet as they unloaded their weapons and bags out of the Impala, staggering back into the bunker.  Home Sweet Home.  They all went through the motions of unpacking and stowing their gear.  Cleaning the guns could wait until the morning.  It wasn’t until Dean took his turn in the shower almost two hours later that Sam finally broke the silence.

“So you gonna tell me what the hell is going on with you two tonight?”  They were both sitting at the large table in their pj’s, Sam on his laptop and Ollie curled up in her chair drinking her hot chocolate.

“It’s just a misunderstanding.  That’s all,” she answered suddenly very interested in examining the wood grain on the table.

“A misunderstanding?  Really?  Cause I think the whole gas station heard your little misunderstanding and judging by the way you decked him someone crossed a line.  I’m gonna go ahead and guess it was Dean.”

“Look at you, using that big brain of yours.”

“Doesn’t take a big brain to figure out my brother was an idiot and said something stupid.  Beauty punch by the way.”

“Thanks.  And he’s not an idiot.  I’m still trying to figure out if he actually deserved it or not.”

“Knowing him, probably so.  So what was it?  What did he say?”

“It’s not important.  Just leave it alone Sam okay?”

“I swear you two are gonna drive me nuts.” Sam said running a hand across his face.  “If you don’t wanna tell me that’s fine but whatever happened, you guys need to figure it out before we have a battle royale in the living room.”

“I know, I’ll talk to him as soon as he gets out of the--”

“I’m gonna call it night,  Try not to burn the place down while I’m asleep,”  Dean called out from down the hall.  They both sighed in frustration.

“Yeah good night Dean,” Sam answered.

“Or not.” she said shaking her head.

“What?  Go talk to him now before he passes out.”

“Sam please, he wouldn’t even come in here.  He just doesn’t want to be around me right now and I don’t blame him.  Let him get some sleep, and we’ll talk in the morning okay?”

    Sam sighed searching for patience, those two were both too stubborn for their own good.  Something had to break soon before they all lost it.  “Okay, fine.  Maybe you’re right, after that fall he took he probably isn’t in the best of moods right now anyway.”

“Don’t remind me.  I’ll talk to him as soon as he gets up tomorrow, I promise.”

“Good” Sam stood and leaned down to give Ollie a quick kiss on her forehead.  “I’m gonna head to bed too.  Gabe should be here in the morning, he promised to bring breakfast,”  he couldn’t hold back a small smile.

“Meaning donuts with chicken and waffles.  Good night Sammy.”

****  



	5. Clean Body, Dirty Mind

    Dean had stood in the bathroom with a tough decision to make, a hot shower or a cold one.  His swan dive off the bridge, into the icy water, had successfully killed his erection.  But that didn’t mean the son of a bitch wasn’t above making a comeback any minute.  The images of Ollie kept popping up in his head without his consent, and they would cause something else to pop up if he wasn’t careful.  The fall from the bridge wasn’t exactly a walk in the park either.  His muscles ached and were beginning to stiffen, along with other parts of his anatomy, every bit of him began to hurt.  He sighed hot shower it is.

 

    He planned to make it quick, in and out before his fantasies got the better of him.  The minute the hot spray hit his back and shoulders, he had to bite back a moan.  The tension from the whole night seemed to fade away with the steam.  He knew he had to talk to her, as much as he knew it would suck.  He shouldn’t have said those things to her, hell he shouldn’t have even thought them in the first place.  He knew her better than that, he knew her better than anyone.  At least he thought he did, but in all the time she had been with them, he had never seen that girl move like that.  Maybe he didn’t know everything there was to know about his resident bombshell after all.  That’s when his thoughts began to wander.

 

    _Bombshell_ , now that was the perfect word for her, with her personality and a body that was something straight out of a 50’s pin up.  Ollie was all curves, nothing was scrawny or twiggy on her that’s for damn sure.  Dean would see her look at women in bars every now and then, with small waists and long legs, with a look of jealousy on her face, like she had no idea how truly hot she really was.  Which he really didn’t get at all, Ollie was usually all confidence and swagger when it came to her appearance.  Not giving a single damn what anyone else thought, and that was sexy as hell all on it’s own.  Dean loved just the idea of having all that to hold on to...to touch...to press up against,...her hips...that ass...then he felt a warm flush hit his groin.   _God fucking damnit_.  Now he was screwed, he had two choices either go to bed with a raging case of blue balls or.. _.sigh._  It just wasn’t his night.

 

    He closed his eyes as he dug up his usual go to memory: the Miller twins from Cincinnati, now that had been a hell of a night.  Dean hissed in a breath at the first touch of his hand to his cock.  He tried to focus on the image of the two blonde haired, blue-eyed coeds dragging him to their hotel room a few years ago.  But with every few strokes blonde hair would turn chocolate brown, and blue eyes would turn a smoky green.  No!  He was not going to do that, he was not going to rub one out to the thought of one of his best friends...again.  It was wrong and he knew it, but man does it feel so right.   _Fuck._

 

    He quickened his pace as flashes of smooth, pale skin against his rough hands invaded his mind.  He just couldn’t keep her out, no matter how hard he tried.  She was all his body wanted, and it drove him harder as he braced his arm against the shower wall.  The way her hips swayed when she walked, the curve of her neck when she pulled her long hair to one side, the way her mouth looked when she bit her bottom lip...he moaned tightening his grip around his shaft and sliding his hand up and down even faster.   _That mouth_ , he thought, god it would feel so good wrapped around him.  Those plump lips sliding up and down as her tongue would tease the shit out of him.  Oh yeah she would definitely tease him and he would love every second of it, right up until he would...

  
    Dean felt his orgasm slam into him like a truck as he came grunting through clenched teeth.  He had to fight back a shout it had felt so good.  He leaned against the wall of the shower, trying to catch his breath as the mess on his hand washed down the drain.  “Sorry Ollie”, he whispered to the empty bathroom.  I really need to stop doing this he thought as he turned the water off and stepped onto the bath mat. The hunter quickly dried off before wrapping the towel around his waist and opening the door leading to the hall.  He heard voices coming from the kitchen, Ollie and Sam were both still up.  Hell he couldn’t face her right now, after what he just did.  So he shouted a quick good night before retreating to his room.   _Fucking coward_ was his last conscious thought as he climbed into bed and fell to sleep.


	6. Sweet Morning Wake-Up

    Sam woke up early the next morning to a familiar weight on the bed next to him.  His reflexes had him slowly reaching for the gun he kept under his pillow, until he caught the scent of sugar as an arm wrapped itself around his waist.  He hummed in appreciation as he felt a pair of soft lips kiss and nuzzle his ear.  “Mmm morning Gabe.” he murmured.

 

“Mornin’ Sammy.  Miss me?”

 

    Sam opened his eyes fully to look his angel in the face, a smile playing at his lips.  “You have no idea”, he said softly before pulling the Trickster in for a long slow kiss.  It had been a long three days.

 

“I missed you too.  I didn’t mean to wake you, I just couldn’t wait to see that sexy ass of yours.”  

 

    Sam smiled at the remark, knowing how fond Gabriel was of that part of his body.  “I’m glad you did, after last night I could use a morning of waking up next to you.”

 

“That bad huh?”

 

    Sam merely rolled his eyes and let out a deep breath, Gabriel got the message perfectly.  “Understood.  Breakfast is in the kitchen as promised.”

 

“Thank you.  Ollie up yet?”

 

“Don’t think so, you were my first stop.  I’ll go wake her in a minute,” he answered snuggling into Sam.

 

“Maybe you should let her be for now, I don’t think her or Dean got a good night’s sleep last night.”

 

    Gabe’s eyes and mouth shot open in pure surprise.  “Oh don’t tell me I missed it!  Did those two finally stop eye fucking each other and get down to business already??  Damnit the one time I’m not here.”

 

“One time?  Funny.”  It came out more bitter than Sam had meant it to.  He knew how much Gabe hated being away from him and from Ollie.

 

“I know Sammy I’m sorry.  There’s just so much to do with this whole thing.  Half the angels are up, half are down and don’t even get me started on the family drama between the two.  These bastards would make a whole season of Jerry Springer look like a pre-school slap fight.”

 

“I know Gabe.  I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that.  I know you hate being away and dealing with your siblings fighting like that.”  Sam said as he ran his fingers through his angel’s hair soothing away the stress.

 

“Just brings up bad memories I don’t like to think about.  Not to mention the fact that I have to deal with all this crap while still remaining hidden so we don’t tip off everyone and their mother that I’m still alive and kicking.  Trust me not fun at all.”  He let out a deep breath releasing his tension, before continuing.  “But then I remember I get to tap your sweet ass whenever I want and it makes it all worth it”, Gabe said with smirk.

 

    Now the hunter laughed fully knowing exactly what he meant.  “I love you too.  And to answer your question, no you didn’t miss ‘the big moment’.  They had one hell of a fight though, made me kinda nervous actually.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“That’s the thing I don’t really know.  Neither one of them would say anything to me about it.  But after the events of the whole night I have a few theories.  I can tell you this though, it must have been something really bad.  They didn’t speak again the rest of the night.”

 

“Well then this should be fun.  Come on, I’ll make you coffee and you can tell me all the details and your theory, simultaneously turning me on with that sexy brilliance of yours.”

 

    Sam got up and made his way down the hall with his arm around the archangel’s waist.  “And here I thought it was only my body that drove you crazy.”

 

“Well not only…”

 

    Ollie woke up to the smell of coffee brewing and what she was sure was some sort of sugary goodness.  She quickly got up and out of bed knowing who she’d find in the kitchen waiting for her.  She knew her Dad could take care of himself, but after everything that had happened she was still worried about him whenever he had to leave.  She was almost down the hall before she remembered who else would probably be in there already sitting at the table.   _How do I even begin this conversation with him?  Hey sorry I almost got you killed after, biting your head off for trying to apologize.  You were being a total dick though so I guess we’re even right?  Coffee?  Yeah that’d go over real smooth._

 

    The sight that greeted her when she turned the corner and walked into the room put a smile on her face and stressful thoughts out of her mind for now.  Her dad and Sam were holding hands, whispering sweet nothings as they smiled at each other, totally lost in the moment.  She hadn’t been surprised that one morning, months ago, when she found them kissing in the kitchen.  It had been the morning after the two had finally admitted how they felt about each other after dodging each other for almost three months.  It had left her grinning for days, seeing her father and Sam so happy; Dean’s face had been priceless.  Now all these months later that same look of love was still there, never having wavered or ebbed once.  And she really thought it never would, if anything she would say it had grown everyday since.  

 

“Please tell me there is coffee left”, she called out as she walked in breaking the lovers’ concentration.

 

“Morning Olliepop!  My, my don’t you look stunning this morning.  Rough night?” Gabe asked a little too innocently.

 

    Ollie shifted her eyes quickly to Sam in silent question, not getting an answer of any kind.  “Yeah you could say that.  Are those fresh strawberries?”, she asked.

 

“Oh you mean these?  The strawberries that a devoted and loving father got specifically for his equally sweet and loving daughter?  Who must have missed him so much that she would think of him first, even before her beloved caffeine fix right?  Are those the one you mean?”  he answered raising one eyebrow.

 

    She walked behind him where he was seated next to Sam at the table, wrapped her arms around him and hugged him hard.  “I missed you Dad and I am soo glad you are home.”  Her voice broke slightly at the words for a number of reasons.

 

    Gabe shifted to the side to kiss her temple and hug her back.  “I missed you too.  Now come on eat something, you look like Lohan after a bender.”

 

“Aww Daddy you say the sweetest things.”  Ollie poured her coffee and sat down noticing who was missing from breakfast.  “Where’s Dean?”

 

“Still asleep I think.  His door was still closed.”, Sam answered.

 

“That’s odd he’s usually up by now.”

 

“Yeah especially when there’s food.  I thought I’d have to fight him off tooth and nail before you guys could get any,” Gabe offered.

 

“Huh.  Weird” she said.  No it wasn’t. He was avoiding her, not that she could blame him.  She didn’t let it her upset her though it gave her more time to take care of her peace offering.  “What’s on the agenda for today?”

 

“Nothing really.  All the gear is picked up.  Figured we’d relax a bit, see if I can find us a job in the mean time.”  Sam answered.

 

“Hmm you know Sammy I got a big job for you later if you’re not too busy.” Gabriel mentioned in an offhand way that was in no way offhand.

 

“I think I could take care of that for you.  If you asked really nicely”, Sam responded with a pointed look over his coffee mug.  That was her cue.

 

“Okay as much as I enjoy your innuendo-fest over here, I’m gonna get dressed and head to the garage.  Holler if you need anything.”  she said while walking back to her room, but not before snagging the bowl of berries.

 

“The garage? What for?”, Sam asked with a confused look.

 

“Monty is up for an oil change.  Figured I’d give Baby one while I was at it.”

 

“You’re actually gonna work on Dean’s car?” she could feel the scrutinizing looks of both her dad and best friend.

 

“Hey, I ride in that thing too.  And I sure as hell don’t want to stall out high tailing it from whatever big bad we are fighting this month.  Is that okay with you?”

 

“Fair enough.  I’ll call if I need you.”  Without another word she hurried to her room to change and grab her music.  As soon as she was out of earshot Sam turned to Gabe and gave him a look.  “See what I mean?”

 

“Oh yeah.  You’re totally right.  We gotta do something.”

 


	7. Making Amends

    Dean’s head was pounding before he even opened his eyes.  He’d expected his body to be sore as hell, but he didn’t expect the scratchiness in his throat or the heavy feeling on his chest.  He let out a loud sniffle and a sickening cough as he sat up and put his feet on the floor.   _Great, just fucking great,_ he thought as he shuffled his way his bathroom.  A chill hit his skin as tried to get his mind straight, he tried to shake it off with no success. _Just need to put some clothes on, and maybe turn the heat up._  It took him longer than usual to pull on his jeans and boots, his body totally unwilling to cooperate.

 

    He still needed to clean the guns, grab some food and if he had time give Baby a tune up.  But first things first, he thought as he threw on a black t-shirt with a blue long sleeve overshirt, rolling the sleeves up as he made his way to the library.  He had a nephilim to find.

 

    He found Sam first, hunched over his laptop, with Gabriel kicked back playing a video game on his hand held.  “Morning fellas.” he called out.  The dry, burn in his throat forced it’s way into his voice, making him sound incredibly horse.  He swallowed hard trying to add moisture to dull the ache.

 

“I think you mean ‘Good afternoon’ there Dean-o.” Gabriel said not even looking up from his Mario Kart match.

 

“Afternoon?  Shit, what time is it?”

 

“A little after 12.  I would’ve woken you but I figured you needed your rest.”, Sam answered.

 

“I’m fine just a little sore.  What are you working on?”, Dean asked trying to shift his focus away from how he was feeling.

 

“I think I found us a job.  Upstate Missouri, three deaths last year all on the same piece of property and all took place in the same week.”

 

“Okay doesn’t really scream ‘our kinda thing’ though Sammy”, Dean said sounding annoyed.

 

    Sam rolled his eyes.  “Well it does if you take into account  the victims all had massive cardiac arrests.  Reports said their hearts looked like they had been squeezed until they just stopped.  Oh and the same thing happened on the same piece of land the same week in November the year before that, and the year before that and the year before that-”

 

“Yeah yeah get it ‘our kinda thing’.  So whatcha thinkin standard salt and burn?”

 

“Sounds like it.  Figured I’d dig up as much as I can online about the land and the history of the town here and start out in the morning.  If you’re up to it?”

 

“Of course I am, why the hell wouldn’t I be?”

 

“Because you look like something the cat dragged in after wrestling it away from the dog that’s why.”  Gabriel offered still not looking up from his game.

 

“Oh bite me will ya?  I’m fine.  Where’s Ollie?”

 

“She’s in the garage.  She’s been there all morning.”  Sam said

 

“Working on Monty?” Dean asked, he was starting to feel a little chilly standing in the drafty library.

 

“She was at first but I think she’s been working on the Impala for a while now.”  Sam said turning his focus back to his computer.

 

“Wait ….what?  Ollie is working on my car?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

    Dean could feel his heart hammering in his throat.  “You mean to tell me you left an extremely pissed off Ollie Murdoch alone with my Baby?!”

 

“Uh yeah, I guess I did.  Is that a problem?”  Sam asked innocently.

 

    Dean didn’t say another word before rushing out, practically running towards the garage.  Sam leaned back in his chair to observe Gabe who had finally paused his game at Dean’s outburst.  “Think I shoulda mentioned to him that she was actually doing him a favor because she felt bad about last night?” Sam asked with a sly smirk.

 

“You’re coming along nicely young Padawan.” Gabe said, eyes swimming with pride.

 

    Dean quickly made his way down to the garage, trying not to panic.  She wouldn’t hurt his Baby.  Hell, she loved that car just like he did, although maybe not as much as he did.  But still she wouldn’t do anything stupid right?  She’s not that pissed at me right?  Panic won out as he heard music blaring through the metal door.  Ollie only listen to hard rock when she was mad... _Fuck_.  His head was still pounding, and only getting worse.  He could feel the blood rushing through his ears to his head.  Dean took a deep shaky breath, forcing down a cough as he turned the knob and stepped into the room.

 

    The sight that met him woke him totally out of any sleep that still lingered on him.  Ollie was leaning over the grill of the Impala with the hood up.  She was wearing her work jeans, with a black tank top cut low on her chest and her hair pulled up in a ponytail.  Every piece of clothing clung to her body either from tight fit or the sweat he saw on the back of her neck.  Her hands, arms and face had smudges of oil and grime, it was one of the sexiest things he’d ever seen.  He hit the off button on her music dock before clearing his throat.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” he asked not able to keep a hint of anger and suspicion out of his tone.

 

“Flirting with the alternator.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“What?  No.  I was just gonna change the oil since she’s past due.  Then I figured I’d might as well give her a tune up while I was at it.  I’m just finishing up,” she said taking the work light down and closing the hood.  She had been trying to channel whatever anger she had left into the spark plugs.

 

“You gave Baby a tune up?  Why?”  he asked, he must have missed something.

 

“Because she needed it.  And you looked like you could have used the sleep.  Besides Monty needed a little TLC so I was in here anyway.  Don’t worry Baby is just fine, I promise.  Contrary to belief I do have other skills other than straddling random demons you know,” she said with a smile that definitely did not reach her eyes.  Okay so maybe she was still a little mad.

 

“That’s not what I meant” Dean could feel sweat starting to form on his brow and the back of his neck.  “Listen Ollie about last night…” he began.

 

“Don’t worry about it okay?  I just wanna forget the whole thing happened.  I’m good really.”

 

“Yeah, I get that, but uh,..I feel like I really need to say something.”

 

    Why couldn’t he just drop it so they could both let it go?  She was trying to focus on picking up her tools, but no he just had to hammer it home didn’t he?  “About what?’” she asked.  “You having a total bitch fit and thinking that I get off to being around soul sucking psychopaths?  Or that you think I’m the kind of person who would get on her knees for the first demon who crooks his finger.  Is that really what you wanna talk about?”  Okay so maybe she was still really mad.  

 

“Don’t say shit like that!  That’s not what I meant and you know it.  Just let me get through this please.”  he said with a raised voice, he sore throat feeling like it was on fire.  He started to feel his head spin.

 

“I’m sorry.  Go ahead.”  This was not how she wanted this conversation to go at all.

 

“Thanks.  Uh…” he took a deep breath trying to steady his heart.  “I don’t really know how to do this kind of thing.”  He felt dizzy, instinctively grabbing the hood to steady himself.

 

“Dean are you okay?” she asked looking concerned.

 

“Yeah , uh yeah.  I had been drinking okay?  And that’s not an excuse or anything, I just couldn’t handle it.  I thought the booze would help and it just made things worse.”

 

“Couldn’t handle what?  Dean you’re not making any sense.”

 

“I hated it okay!” he answered.  His words coming out louder and harsher than he intended.  “Just the idea of some creep being near you made me sick.  And then seeing it just made it way too fucking real.”  Dean could feel his hands shaking, when he realized how chilly it was.  “Jesus it’s cold in here!  How are you not freezing?”

 

“You’re cold?  It’s like seventy-five degrees in here, I’ve had the heater going all morning,”  she stepped forward and placed her hand to his forehead.  “Dean you’re burning up.”

 

“I’m fine.  Just uh...just let me finish okay?  You were right, I should know you better than that.  I had no right to say the things I said.  And--”  he started to sway before Ollie grabbed his arms to steady him, he placed his hands on her waist, and leaned in.  He pressed his forehead to hers to stop the room from spinning.  When he opened his mouth to speak, they both heard his voice break, “I’m so sorry.  Please I am….just so … don’t hate me please.  I can’t--”  Dean swayed again shifting his gaze to the floor.

 

    Ollie placed her hands on either side of his head to bring his face back up to hers and to hold him steady.  “Dean look at me.  I don’t hate you okay?  I _can’t_ hate you.  You hear me?  It’s okay.   _We’re_ okay.”  She saw his mouth twitch right before his body gave out and he dropped to the floor, unconscious.  “Dean?  Dean?!  Come on babe wake up this isn’t funny.”  No response.  She cried out “Sam!! Dad!! We need a little help in here!!”  

 

    The sound of boots running down the hall hit her ears before the door burst open.  “What the hell Ollie?! You said you were gonna talk to him not kill him!” , Sam said as he crouched down to his brother trying to wake him.  

 

“I didn’t!  We were talking and he just dropped on me!” , she answered trying to remain calm.  Dean’s color was all wrong, way too pale.

 

“Yeah well it must have been one hell of a conversation.  Come on let’s get him to his room, I’ll check him out there,” Gabriel said taking charge.

 

 


	8. Diagnosis

    The two men lifted the third and began making their way to Dean’s bedroom, Ollie leading the way making sure their path was clear.  After a few minutes of navigation and arguing over who had the heavier end, the group finally had the unconscious hunter on his bed with the archangel examining him.

 

    Sam was pacing while Ollie couldn’t stop fidgeting with her hands.  “What the hell happened?” Sam asked after taking a deep breath.

 

“I don’t know.  We were just talking.  He was trying to apologize...again.  And I was being a bitch ...again.  And he just started to …” she was fighting the tears threatening to well up in her eyes, while trying to remember how to breathe.  This was all her fault.

 

“Hey he’s gonna be fine okay?” Sam said putting his arm around her, “Right Gabe?”

 

“Probably.”

 

“Probably?!  What do you mean probably?!” she screeched.

 

“Wellll, it would help if I knew exactly what happened before he hit concrete.”  her dad answered.  

 

    Ollie took a deep breath activating ‘hunter mode’ to recall the details in her mind.  Gabriel needed facts if he was going to fix him.  “Okay he was disoriented, like he couldn’t keep his mind straight.  His balance was way off and he said he was cold.  But when I felt his forehead he was burning up.  Right before he dropped all the color drained from his face.”

 

    After a few moments, Gabe let out a sigh and turned to them.  “What’s the verdict ?”  Sam asked.

 

“Well he’s not dying so both of you cool your jets alright?”

 

“So whats wrong with him?  Is it serious?”

 

“I’m afraid so.  And in his case its probably permanent”

 

    Ollie felt her stomach turn. “Dad what is it?  What’s wrong with him?”

 

Gabriel looked up at Sam and took a slow deep breath, a solemn look on his face.  “I’m afraid your brother...has asshole-itis”

 

“Damnit Gabe!”

 

“Would you two lighten up?” The angel knew it had been mean but the look on his daughter and lover’s faces were too good.   _SO worth it._  “It’s just the flu alright?  He’ll be fine so you two can drop bitch faces thirty-seven and forty-three okay?”

 

“Good luck with that Chuckles” , a rough voice said from the bed.  There was a collective sigh of relief, Dean was awake.

 

    Sam stepped to the side of the bed, “Hey how are you feeling?”

 

“Like hammered shit.  What’s with the pow wow in Deanland?” the hunter asked looking around his room.

 

“You passed out on me in the garage, remember?” Ollie said keep her head lowered and her distance by the door.

 

“Oh yeah.  Sorry didn’t mean to scare you guys, but I’m fine,” he said while trying to get up.

 

“Whoa take it easy there Dean-o.  Probably a good idea if you stay in bed for now.  The flu used to kill people ya know.”  Gabriel said

 

“I’m fine it's just...whoa head rush”  Dean said before laying back down.

 

“Okay that’s it.  Bed rest for you, Archangel’s orders.”

 

“Yeah come on guys let’s let him get some sleep,”  Sam said steering everyone out the door and into the hall.

 

“Hey Sam load up the gear for that job tomorrow will ya?  Gonna leave early in the a.m.”, Dean called out with a harsh cough.

 

“Yeah sure Dean”, Sam said while closing the door, he silently beckoned for the others to follow him to the ‘War Room’.

 

    Once she was sure the elder Winchester wouldn’t hear them, Ollie turned to Sam.  “What job?”

 

“It’s in upstate Missouri, sounds like a salt and burn.  Shouldn’t take more than a few days.”

 

“Sam are you nuts?!  Look at him” she said gesturing down the hall.  “There is no way he’s going anywhere let alone on a hunt.”

 

“I’m with Olliepop on this one handsome.  As much as I love making Dean-o miserable, if he drops at the wrong time you both could get killed.”  Gabe said with all seriousness.

 

“Yep.  You’re both right.  That’s why I’m going and Dean is staying here.” Sam said folding his arms, slightly rocking on his heels.

 

“I don’t know Sam.  I’m not loving the idea of Dean staying here by himself that sick.  Or you going by yourself.” Ollie admitted.

 

“Well then I guess it’s a good thing you’re staying here with Dean and Gabe is coming with me,” he said with a smile.

 

    Her eyes widened as she stuttered, “Wait...what?”

 

“What do you say Gabe?  You up for a road trip with me?”  the younger Winchester asked.

 

“Oh Sammykins, I thought you’d never ask,” the angel answered placing his arm around Sam’s waist with a grin.

 

“Whoa whoa why doesn’t Sam stay here and you and I go?”  she offered.  The idea of being alone with Dean for a few days was making her panic.  

 

“Because out of the three of us you have the best shot at making him listen and actually rest.  He’ll recover a lot faster with you than if either one of us would stay instead.”  Sam countered.

 

“What the hell makes you think he will listen to me??  And what do you mean he’d recover faster?”

 

    Sam shared a quick look at Gabriel before giving her a small smile,  “Trust me he will.”

 

“Dad why don’t you just heal him and call it a day?”

 

“Because we are trying to keep me and you off of Heaven’s radar remember?  Anything too flashy and this place will light up faster than Vegas at Christmas.  And your Uncle Cas is still off on his research mission with the mini-prophet remember.  Plus he isn’t exactly running on all eight cylinders with his grace at the moment.”

 

“What do you mean ‘flashy’?  Its just the flu.  I’ve seen grace rebuild spinal cords without so much as a flicker.”

 

“Injuries are one thing, illnesses are a whole other ballpark.  And if Dean-o gets much worse it will turn into full blown pneumonia.”

 

    Ollie pinched the bridge of her nose turning to Sam.  “What is it with you Winchesters?  You just don’t do anything small do you?”

 

“Nope they sure don’t”, the angel said with a grin and a leer.

 

“Ew seriously? Like I don’t have enough to deal with, now I have to hear about your sexcapades on top of everything else?”

 

    Sam’s face flushed as he broke in before this conversation got too awkward.  “Okay, anyway, I figure we head to the supermarket and stock up on supplies for all of us so we can head out tonight.”

 

“Why tonight?”

 

“Because Dean thinks we are leaving tomorrow morning.  The only way this is gonna work is if we sneak out.”

 

    Ollie took a deep breath, resigning herself to her fate.  “Okay I’ll go shower and do the supply run while you two pack up.  If I’m gonna be stuck here with Sicky McGee for a few days then I’m at least gonna be prepared.”

 

 


	9. Bonding Time

She showered quickly enough, making a mental list of the medicines and groceries she’d need to not only see them through the next few days but for the hunting trip as well.  This whole big mess was her fault.  She swore she could hear her mother’s voice as she she buttoned her blue jeans and threw on her dark purple v-neck shirt with the long sleeves.   _Ollie Grace what happens when we make a mess?  Do we stand there all helpless, crying over it?  Do we waste time thinking about all the things we should have done differently?  What do we do young lady?_

 

She looked at her reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall.  And in a voice so quiet she almost didn’t hear it herself she answered, “We lace up our boots and we fix it.  We do whatever it takes to make it right.”  Good girl.  Ollie wrapped her hand around the silver locket that rested just above her heart and sighed.  It had a celtic knot on the front, and held her favorite photo of her mother.  “I miss you so much Mom.”  

 

    Ollie was in the process of lacing up her boots when she heard a knock on her door.  She looked up to see her dad leaning against her door frame.  “Hey Olliepop you busy?”

 

“Kinda, I was about to head out.”

 

“Good.  I’ll go with you, I need Snickers for the road anyway.”

 

“I thought you were gonna help Sam pack up?” she asked grabbing her leather jacket before heading into the hall.

 

“Nah.  Figured you and I could get in a little one on one time before we head out.  He can handle packing and Sniffles for a while.  He’s a big boy...in so many ways.”

 

“Okay great now I can add brain bleach to my grocery list.”

 

“Hey after hearing about what went on in a particular strip club last night with a certain daughter, who shall remain nameless, I don’t even wanna hear it.”

 

    They waved at Sam as they passed the library to let him know they were leaving.  Ollie shook her head at the winks and leering smiles between the two men as they made their way to the garage.  When she reached Monty she gave the hood an affection rub and whispered, “Hello Sweetie.”  She started the car when her father climbed into the passenger seat before continuing their conversation.

 

“So you heard about last night huh?”

 

“You mean your whole Dita Von Teese routine?  Unfortunately yes.  So....you gonna tell me what happened or do I have to interrogate patient zero when we get back?”

 

“I figured Sam would have given you a play by play already”, she said as she pulled out of the garage and onto the road.

 

“Yes he did.  He told me all about Dean-o’s little swim and about how you seduced almost a dozen innocent souls away from a demon while keeping most of your clothes on.  Equally proud and grossed out about that one by the way.”

 

She chuckled as she maneuvered her vintage beauty onto the smooth black top heading into town.  The purr of the engine relaxed her muscles and she sighed in contentment as Gabe continued.  “And then he mentioned that he had to break up a ‘discussion’ between you and Dean that involved you laying out said Winchester on the trunk of the sex mobile.  Really sorry I missed that one.  He also said you two barely spoke the rest of the night which really isn’t like either of you.  So come on tell Daddy what happened.”

 

    Ollie took a deep breath as she began to recount the previous evening’s events, telling him mostly everything.  She only omitted certain parts here and there because, let’s face it this was her dad she was talking to.  She finished her story as they pulled into the grocery store parking lot.  By the time they parked, Gabriel’s fists were clenched and he was seething in anger.

 

“He said that?!  Dean Winchester actually said that to you?!”

 

“Yes and then he almost got himself killed saving my ass.  Not to mention the fact that he almost smashed his head into the cement earlier trying to apologize for the second time.  So just leave it alone ok?  I feel bad enough as it is.”

 

“You feel bad?!  For what?!  It sounds to me like the little prick got jealous and couldn’t handle it so he took his bullshit out on you.  Why would you possibly feel bad?!”

 

“Because it's all my fault okay?!  All of this is my fault,” she yelled filling the interior of the car with her voice.  “I’m the reason he’s sick as all hell right now.  If I had just let him say he was sorry the first time then none of this would have happened.  We both would have had our minds on the job instead of that stupid fight.  Then that son of a bitch wouldn’t have gotten the drop on us.  I fucked up and it almost got him killed alright?!”  Her eyes burned as she fought back the tears that blurred her vision.  Gabe pulled her in for a tight hug, trying to will her pain away.

 

“Hey its okay.  Listen to me Dean is going to be just fine.  You had every right to be angry okay?  You didn’t do anything wrong.  What happened on that bridge wasn’t anyone’s fault but that demon’s.  It wasn’t your fault and it wasn’t Dean’s.  None of you could have predicted what was going to happen.  What’s important is that three of you protected one another and kept each other safe.  That’s what matters, not some stupid fight with a grown ass man who decided to act like a broody teenager.”

  
  


    Ollie nodded as she dislodged herself from his grip, she needed air.  She got out of the car and leaned against the hood, taking several deep breaths.  She heard the passenger door close, as the angel moved to stand in front of her.  “So, I guess that explains why you were knee deep in motor oil this morning.  And why you barely put up a fight about being stuck here playing nurse.  Although considering who your patient is I’m surprised you put up a fight at all.”

 

“What are you talking about?” she asked trying to look confused.

 

The archangel gave her his patented ‘Bitch Please’ face “Seriously?  Why does everyone think I’m an idiot?”

 

“Well…”

 

“Thanks, I love you too.  But are you really going to stand there and tell me that the idea of spending a couple of days all alone with Dean, even a sick Dean, didn’t make your heart go pitter pat?”

 

“It’s not like that with me and Dean okay?  We’re best friends.  Family.  And that’s all”, she said shoving her hands into her pockets.

 

“Oh yeah and why does that not convince me?”

 

“Please I’m like a kid sister to him.  Dean doesn’t see me like that okay?  He just doesn’t.”

 

“But that is how you see him.  Besides how do you know how he feels?  Have you seen the way he looks at you?”

 

“Are we really having this conversation right now?”

 

“Not if you don’t want to.”

 

“Good because I really don’t.  He doesn’t think of me that way and that’s fine.  We hunt, we joke, he’s one of my best friends and that’s enough.  Please just drop it.”

 

    Gabe sighed in mock defeat, already having a course of action in his mind.  “Okay I’ll drop it.  For now.  But only because we are in close proximity to candy and I’m beginning to go through withdrawals.”  They walked arm and arm across the parking lot before the angel stopped to turn and face his little girl.  “Hey before we head in and I submerge myself in attempting a diabetic coma let me just say this.  You are without a doubt one of, if not THE most, amazing, incredible, and awe inspiring women to ever grace this world.  And that is speaking from personal experience.  Your mother knew it, Sam and I know it, and let me tell you something sweet cheeks; Dean knows it too.  And anyone who doesn’t have the balls to fight for you doesn’t deserve you and can just go fuck themselves.”

 

Ollie pulled her dad into a tight hug.  “I love you too.  You’re insane, but I love you.  Now please let’s get this done so we can head back.”

 

“Miss him already huh?”

 

“You promised.”

 

“I lied”, he sang out with a huge grin.

 

    The shopping trip took longer than she expected.  Ollie had managed to get all the food, and supplies they all would need in quick enough order.  What ate up the most time was putting back all the chocolate, sugar and candy Gabriel kept trying to sneak into the buggy.  It was only after he called her a “fascist traitor” for the fourth time that she caved and let him purchase two bags of candy.  By the time they were finished, they decided to pick up a couple of pizzas on the way back for an early dinner before Sam and her dad headed out.

 

    They were unloading the groceries and the pizza in the kitchen when Sam came bursting in looking so mad the nephilim was worried he might bust a vein.  “Please tell me you got something that will knock him out.  Like a tranq gun?!”

 

“That bad huh?” she asked filling a mug with water and putting it in the microwave.

 

“Oh God you have no idea.”

 

“Let’s leave Gramps out of this one.  Has he eaten anything?”

 

“A little.  I made him a grilled cheese sandwich but he only ate about half of it.”

 

“Well that’s something at least”, she said taking the mug out of the microwave and stirring in the contents of a packet of medicine.

 

“You really think he’s going to drink all that?”

 

“It will help, trust me.  Plus it will help him get some real sleep.”

 

“You’ve never been around Dean when he’s sick.  He’s like a crabby three year old with special forces training.  He’s stubborn, a dick, and a huge baby.”

 

“So normal Dean then”, she said with a smile.

 

“Okay laugh now but how are you going to get him to take that?  He won’t even admit he’s sick.”

 

    Ollie took a tumbler glass from the cabinet, along with a bottle of Dean’s favorite bourbon.  “I’ll get creative”, she said pouring a small amount in the glass.  “Did you take his temperature yet?”

 

“Yeah right good luck with that.”

 

    She rolled her eyes as she put the thermometer in her back pocket.  With the two drinks in her hands she made her way to Dean’s bedroom.  “You’re being ridiculous.”

 

“Yeah okay”, Sam said

 

    As she walked down the hallway, Ollie started mentally preparing herself for what awaited her.  If he was really being as stubborn as Sam said than this wasn’t going to be easy.  He would say whatever he had to in order to convince her he wasn’t sick.  But she knew all his tricks.  Her mission was simple:  get the medicine down his throat.  She’d deal with his wrath later when he was well.

 

    All her preparation went out the window as soon as she opened the door.  Dean was wrapped up in his blankets like a burrito.  His face was flushed and sweaty, but she could tell he was shivering.  He let out a hard cough as she walked in, continuing to wheeze as he breathed.  He was still pale with redness starting to form around his nose.  The sight made her heart break.

 

“Hey how are you feeling?”

 

“Fucking freezing.  Feel like I can’t breathe right.  Just need some sleep though, I’ll be good for tomorrow.”

 

“Okay”, she said not bothering to argue.  “Well I brought you something.  Here open up.”  She placed both liquids on his bedside table before reaching into her back pocket.

 

“What is that for?”

 

“You do know what a thermometer is right?”

 

“Yes smart ass but I don’t need one.  I’m not sick”  Cough, cough.  “I’m just cold and hungover.”

 

“Well then you don’t have anything to worry about.  If you’re so sure you don’t have a fever then prove me wrong.  Unless you’re scared.”

 

    It was the worst thing she could have said to him just then.  She had to time it just right.

 

“I’m not scared of any-”, she slid the device under his tongue before he could stop her.

 

“Good.  No worries then.  Leave it there.”  He glared at her with a look he usually saved for a fight.  “Oooo really scary Winchester”, she teased as the thermometer beeped.  “102.7, yeah sure you’re not sick.”

 

“Damn thing’s busted.”

 

“Sure it is.  Here sit up and drink this”, she handed him the mug.

 

“Ugh what the hell is it?”

 

“Something to help you feel better.  Down the hatch.”

 

Dean took a sip before promptly spitting it back in the mug.  “Blagh no way it tastes like ass”, he said trying to hand the mug back to her.

 

“Tough shit.  It will help you sleep.  You wanna get out of this bed right?”

 

“Getting out tomorrow morning anyway.  Got a job in Missouri so I’ll be fine.  And I am not taking that crap.”

 

“Really?  That’s too bad”, she said reaching for the tumbler.  “Because I was gonna let you wash it down with this, but if you’re not gonna take it…”

 

“Is that what I think it is?”

 

“Yep.  You know what they say ‘alcohol kills germs’”  Dean reached for the glass “Oh no, nice try but you’re not getting something for nothing.  Finish the mug first then we’ll talk.”

 

“Promise?’

 

“Promise.  You need to sip it slow though it's hot.”

 

    Dean took a big gulp swallowing hard, trying to force the liquid down.  “Blagh that is some nasty shit!” he said as Ollie sat down on the bed next to him.

 

“Sorry they were all out of bacon flavor.”

 

    Dean tried to take a deep breath as he stared down at the mug, but his chest didn’t seem to get the memo.  “So did you mean it ?” he asked quietly.

 

“Mean what?”

 

“In the garage.  When you said we were okay and that you didn’t hate me.  Did you mean it?”he asked his voice going hoarse again.

 

    Ollie scooted closer to his face before placing her hand on his.  “Course I did.  We both said things we didn’t mean.  Besides you’re too pretty to hate”, she said in a nonchalant manner, earning a small smile and another swallow from the mug.

 

    Dean laced his fingers through hers.  It’s a casual show of affection they had done a hundred times before, but it still sent warmth through her each time.  “Even prettier than Sammy?”

 

“I didn’t say that”, she said with a smirk.

 

“Thank you”, he said before bringing her hand to his mouth for a quick kiss.  He sighed when he brought her hand to his cheek.  “Oh Jesus.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“You feel so warm right now.”

 

“Feels good?”

 

“Mmhmm”, he answered with his eyes closed still holding her hand in place.

 

“Here finish up.  I wanna try something.”  He pouted when she pulled her hand away but drained the mug quickly.  “Here lay down.” she said while rubbing her hands together.  Once he was comfortable she began rubbing the tips of her fingers on the sides of his face and temples, reaching across his forehead.

 

“God...feels so good.”

 

“Shh just relax.  Close your eyes for me.”  Too late.  His eyes shut before she could finish the sentence.  She sat there for a while, massaging his forehead and the sides of his face.  Only stopping when she felt his breathing change, he was asleep.  She carefully bundled him back up, grabbed the empty mug and the bourbon and made her way out the door.  But not before placing a soft kiss on her hunter’s forehead.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've never heard of Dita Von Teese I highly recommend Googling her. She's one hell of a sight let me tell you.


	10. Prayers and Preparations

    Ollie strutted back into the kitchen until she reached Sam seated at the table.  She placed the empty mug and the undrunk alcohol in front of him, before tossing him the thermometer.  She plopped down in the chair across him with a smug smile, as she reached for a slice of pizza.  “102.7.  And he’s passed back out, probably for the rest of the night.”

 

“Wow...I mean..holy crap.  I told you he would listen to you.”

 

“I bribed him with bourbon hardly a major victory.”

 

“Which he didn’t even touch.”

 

“Hold up.”  Gabriel interrupted.  “Dean?  Dean Winchester passed up good liquor?  Shit, maybe he is dying.”

 

“Ha ha”, she said with a roll of her eyes.  “I wasn’t going to actually give it to him.  He passed out before he could even try.  I don’t see what you were complaining about, Dean’s not that bad.”

 

“Yeah but he’s nicer to you, besides this is only day one.  He’s gonna get worse before he gets better.”

 

“Yeah the flu is funny like that”, the angel said with a knowing glance at Sam.  “He suspect anything?”

 

“Nope not yet”, Ollie said behind a mouthful of pizza.  “He still thinks he is leaving tomorrow with you.”

 

“We’ll be long gone by the time he wakes up,” Sam said snagging a piece.  “You’re gonna have a hell of a morning when he figures it out.”

 

    Ollie glared at him, “Yeah thanks for that.  Probably should hide my keys….and my car for that matter.”

 

“Oh you’ll be fine.  I’m sure you can come up with some way to distract Dean-o and keep him in bed for a few days”, her father offered raising his eyebrows suggestively.

 

    The nephilim, narrowed her eyes as her gaze shifted from her dad to Sam and back again.  They were both smiling at her, and not just any smile.  Oh no this was a smile of conspiracy.  The type of look people often shared when they were both privy to the same information or plot.  Ollie scowled at both of them, “Ugh seriously?  Both of you are on the bullshit now?”

 

    Sam raised his hands in mock surrender with that grin still plastered on his face.  “Hey I’m not saying anything.  All I’m doing is sitting here.”

 

“Yeah right”, she said as she drained the glass of bourbon before standing up.  “You guys both suck!”  She turned not expecting them both to answer her...

 

“Yeah pretty much I mean-”

 

“ Usually, we take turns..”

 

“Ugh stop it!” she screeched before leaving the room.

 

    The next few hours went by quickly as the trio loaded up the Impala with weapons and duffle bags for the hunt.  After giving Ollie the details and location of the job, the three exchanged hugs, kisses, “love yous”, “be carefuls” and “don’t forget to calls”.  It was just after dark when the Impala took off down the road and out of sight.  The rest of her night was spent getting everything ready for the next morning.  She knew when Dean would wake to find himself left behind he would be furious.  She only hoped that she had enough to tempt him to relax and let her take care of him.

 

    Just before she climbed into bed, she did what she had done almost every night since she found out the truth about who she was, she prayed.  She didn’t know if it did any good or if her grandfather even heard her but it gave her comfort knowing that she at least tried.

 

“Hey Gramps.  I hope you’re doing okay wherever you are.  I wish you would at least let someone know you are okay though.  I know you are probably sick of hearing that by now.  But hey feel free to drop in right now and tell me to stop worrying and to mind my own business,” she offered.  She paused to give him the opportunity to take her up on it, she wasn’t surprised when he didn’t.  “Yeah I figured that, can’t blame a girl for trying though right?  You’d think I’d be better at having one sided conversations with you by now but apparently I still suck.  Dad is fine but I’m sure you already know that.  He’s really happy. I know our little family here isn’t perfect or anything like you guys had upstairs but for us it works.  Completely imperfect people making something kind of awesome.  I like to think that was what you were aiming for.  Everyone misses you even though they’d never admit it, even Sam and Dean on occasion.  They really are great you know despite everything they’ve been through.  I know you think everyone has given up on you but I don’t think they really have.  I think they just want to protect themselves so they don’t get hurt again.  I know you have your reasons, and I know I will probably never understand them but I just wanted you to know that.  And if you ever get lonely or decide that you want to be part of a family again we’ll be here.  It won’t be perfect but where’s the fun in that right?  Don’t worry I’ll handle the boys when the time comes.  Please help keep Dad and Sam safe on the road.  And please help Dean, he’s miserable and when he’s miserable …..well you already know.”  Then she ended her prayer as she had every night for years.  “Be safe.  Love ya and thanks.  For everything.”

 

 


	11. Rude Awakening

    Dean woke up the next morning immediately wishing he hadn’t.  When he went to sit up in bed, he swore the whole room spun hard and fast. He had tried to take a deep breath through his nose only to find he couldn’t, his nasal pathways completely blocked.  The resulting cough was hard, wet, and felt like something had clawed his throat raw.  He was sick, he knew that, but it didn’t mean that he would ever admit it to anyone.  Not that it mattered much anyway.  Sick or not he still had a job to do, things still needed killing.

 

    It took him almost five minutes to pull his unwilling body out of bed.  At some point during the night someone had helped him change out of his jeans and into sweats, must’ve been Sam.  He trudged over to his closet and pulled out a hooded sweatshirt to throw over his t-shirt, he was still freezing.  When he reached his nightstand to grab his phone, he saw it wasn’t there.  Figuring he left it in the kitchen, his eyes drifted to his alarm clock.  He remembered setting his alarm for five a.m., his face tightened when he saw the glowing numbers now read 9:53 am.  “Shit”

 

    Dean made his way down the hall to his brother’s room to wake the younger hunter.  He banged his fist on the door after trying to yell out Sam’s name, his voice was hoarse and had been almost non-existent.  “Sammy!  Come on Sam!”  Finally giving up, he turned the knob, hoping that his brother and Gabriel at least had clothes on.  When the door opened, he found a perfectly made bed, but no Sam and thankfully no Gabriel.   _They better be making coffee._

 

    The hunter slowly made his way down the long hallway towards the kitchen, his muscles and limbs refusing to go any faster.  Everything hurt, from the heavy soreness in his arms and back, to the achy feeling in his chest.  He was almost to his destination when he thought to call out to Sam or Ollie, but another hard, long cough that left him staggering, reminded him that that was a bad idea.  His head was starting to pound so bad that he didn’t even hear someone walk up to his side.

 

“Dean?”, Ollie asked.

 

“Yeah who’d you think it was?”, his voice was scratchy and deep.  He felt like his whole throat was coated in hot ash.

 

“Oh hun your voice.  Your throat’s gotta be killing you.  Come on, come sit down”, she said as she wrapped an arm around his waist for support, leading him into the kitchen.  She broke away as she eased him into a seat at the table.

 

“Where’s Sam and Gabe?” he asked as she moved around the room grabbing a glass.

 

“They’re out.  Here drink this, I’ll make you some tea,” she answered as she handed him a glass of ice water.  He gulped it down without taking a breath.

 

“Thanks but no time for tea.  Already late, we gotta hit the road.”

 

“It’s not that late, and don’t worry about the road.”   _It’s already been hit._  “Tea will help trust me.”  she stated as she put the half full kettle on the stove.

 

“Baby all loaded up?”

 

“Last time I saw her, she was.”

 

“Good.  You’re coming with us right?”

 

“Uh no”, she answered reaching into the pantry for a box of chamomile tea, avoiding his gaze.  “I’ve got something to take care of here.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Why don’t you head to the couch?  I know you gotta be sick of laying in bed”, she said avoiding his question.

 

“Can’t gotta get dressed.”

 

“Nah you’re good like that.  Come on we can watch Batman.”

 

“Watch it later.  You seen my phone?”

 

“It’s here somewhere.”   _In my backpocket._  “You hungry? I can make you something if you want.”

 

    Dean turned his head slowly and squinted his eyes at the nephilim leaning against the counter.  “Ollie where’s Sam?”

 

“I told you.  He’s with Dad.”

 

“And where are they?”

 

“Out.”

 

“Ollie.  Where are they?”

 

    She took a deep breath and sighed before answering.  “By now”, she began while looking at her watch, “Dennings, MIssouri.”

 

“What?!” he screeched sending his body into a coughing fit.

 

“Sam and Dad left last night.  They’ll be back in a few days.”

 

“They fucking ditched me?!  Why?!”   _cough cough_

 

“Yeah I’m not even going to answer that one.”

 

“Gimme my phone”, he said gasping for air, reaching out his hand.

 

“What makes you think I’ve got it?”

 

“I know you do!  Give it.”

 

“Why do you want it?”

 

“Gonna call Sam”, he stated as though it was obvious.

 

“And do what?  Bitch him into driving all the way back here just to get you?  Good luck.”

 

    Dean’s face hardened as his tone grew serious.  “Ollie.  Give me.  My phone.”  They stood there for a moment staring each other down, both unwilling to back down.  It wasn’t until the kettle began to wail that Ollie saw his face flinch in pain from the noise.  Admitting defeat, she reached into her back pocket and handed him the phone before turning the stove off.  The elder Winchester dialed his brother’s number as she finished brewing his tea.  The phone rang a solid four times before a voice finally answered.  It wasn’t Sam.

 

“Mornin Dean-o!  How’s the plague treatin ya?”  Gabriel asked.

 

 _Cough, cough_ “Gabe-” _cough cough._

 

“That well huh?  Look I’ll keep this short and sweet, just like me.  Yes, we are on the case.  No, we aren’t coming back for you.  And yes you are staying there and getting better.”

 

“Lemme talk to Sam.”

 

“Samsquatch is a little busy right now.”

 

“Listen-” Dean began before being cut off by the archangel.

 

“No, you listen”, he began in a dangerous tone Dean had only heard a few times before.  The man meant business.  “Here’s how this is going to work.  Sam and I are going to take care of this, we already have a few leads.  And you are going to stay there and let Ollie take care of you.  Got it kiddo?”

 

“Got it”, Dean answered.  He was outnumbered and feeling too shitty to argue, he felt like he had just been scolded like a five year old.

 

“Good.  Play nice.  We’ll call later.”

 

    The hunter tossed his phone across the table before placing his forehead on the cool, wooden surface.

 

“Told ya”  Ollie stated as she stirred honey into a steaming mug.

 

“Don’t start,” _cough, sniff._  “You’re a part of this too”   

 

“Yup, but I didn’t have a choice and neither do you.  So, here we are.”

 

“Sorry I’m such a burden.  Didn’t ask to be treated like a fucking kid!” _cough cough_

 

“Don’t be an ass.  You know that’s not what I meant.  And maybe if you weren’t so damn stubborn, we wouldn’t have to.  You’re sick, it happens.”

 

“Not to me okay?  I gotta job to do.”

 

“Well right now your job is to stay here and get better.  You’re no good on a hunt like this.”

 

“I’m not useless damn it!” he said standing up quickly, before he began to cough again, swaying slightly.  “I can take on a fucking spirit.”

 

    Ollie walked over to the table, mug in hand, before gently pushing his shoulder.  Dean quickly found himself off balance, and collapsed into his chair groaning.

 

“Yeah you’re a real force to be reckoned with right now.”

 

“Shut up.  You’re a fucking traitor you know that?”

 

“Excuse me?” she asked her tone going cold.

 

“You helped them” _cough cough cough_  “trick me.  You lied to me.”

 

“Alright that’s it!”, she began, putting the mug down before she threw it at him.  “First of all, no one lied to you.  So you can drop the grouchy bear routine, before I treat you like one and tranq your ass.  And secondly, we both know you are no condition to go anywhere.  If you would have gone, you could have gotten yourself or someone else killed.  The same people you would put in danger, rather than swallow your pride, are the same ones trying to help you.  Because for some insane reason we actually love your ungrateful butt.  So sit down.  Shut up.  And take your medicine”, she finished slamming his tea in front of him with a smack.

 

    Dean shifted his eyes up to take in the woman before him.  Hell, he was sick not dead.  And the sight of an angry Ollie Murdoch was a thing of beauty.  He knew she was right but hated to admit it, even if it was just to himself.  “Still don’t like being conned,” he said lowering his head.

 

“Yeah well I don’t like being called a liar, so neither of us is happy.”

 

    Still sitting, the hunter reached out and grabbed her hand before pulling her into hug her.  He wrapped his arms around her waist as he placed his head against the nephilim’s body, resting it where her chest and stomach met.  “I’m sorry”  sniff “ugh I just hate this.”

 

    Ollie instinctively put her arms around him and began rubbing his neck,  “I know.  I hate it too.  Come on let’s get you comfy on the couch.”

 

    Dean nuzzled his head into her chest, brushing his face slightly against her breasts.  “Mmm comfy right here.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll bet you are”, she said rolling her eyes before pulling away.  “Okay tough guy, once you get settled I’ll bring you some soup.”

 

    The elder Winchester rose up from his chair, keeping his arm around her waist.  Sniff, “What kind of soup?”

 

“Cheesy baked potato with bacon.”

 

    He groaned in delight, “Okay, I give up.  Lead the way.”

  
    They walked to the makeshift living room, where the couch lived, arms still around one another.  Dean noticed as he sat down, the room had finally stopped spinning for the first time since he had left his bedroom.  Ollie wrapped a huge thick blanket around him before standing before him, “So, Burton or Nolan?”


	12. Checking In on the Patient

    Hours later and three Batman movies in, the living area was littered with Kleenexes, and empty mugs.  The better part of the day had seen Dean rarely leaving the sofa and Ollie trying desperately not to fuss over him too much.  She was failing miserably and the hunter was no better.  His fever was still just as high as it had been the day before, and his coughing had gotten worse.  It was so bad that he was now unable to sleep or even lay comfortably before another fit would overtake him.  The nephilim was never away from him for more than the few minutes it would take her to fetch him a drink or more medicine when it was time for a dose.  The soup had helped him warm him up considerably, but now nothing did.  

 

    She was stretched out on the floor with her back against the front of the couch, when she felt Dean shaking slightly behind her.  Ollie had taken to the floor or the armchair beside him so he could stretch out comfortably, but now he looked anything but comfortable.  “Hey getting the chills again?” she asked.

 

    He was still huddled under the enormous comforter with only his head sticking out for air.  “Y-yes.  So sick of this.  Whole body hurts.”

 

“I know baby, I’m sorry”, she said as she stroked the back of her fingers across his cheek.

 

“Mmm warm”, he said closing his eyes and sighing.

 

“It’s helping?”

 

“Mmmhmm”

 

“Here sit up.  Let’s try this.”

 

    Dean groaned in protest as he sat up.  His muscles tight and achy as Ollie crawled in behind his back at the end of the couch.  She placed her legs on either side of his body, before pulling his shoulders back to have him lean against her.  He instantly felt her warmth seeping into his back and neck as she pulled the large blanket back over them both.

 

“Better?”

 

“Mmhmm” he said nodding slightly.

 

A small smile graced her face as she began to rub her hands together to give them more heat.  Once she was satisfied with their temperature she reached under the blanket to find Dean’s neck and shoulders.  She heard him whimper and sigh with relief as she began to slowly knead his muscles.  She leaned in gently to speak softly into his ear, “This okay?”

 

“Don’t stop.”

 

“You got it”, she chuckled.

 

    The nephilim continued working her hands under his t-shirt, along his shoulders, arms and neck.  She couldn’t help but smile at the moans and sounds of appreciation coming from her hunter.  Any comfort she could give him right now, she would.  As Dean leaned back to rest against her chest, Ollie began to move her hands along his collarbone and upper chest.  Just as she reached the center just above his heart, she heard a small snore, he was asleep.  She smiled as she kept her arms wrapped around the elder Winchester and continued watching the movie.  It wasn’t long before she found herself getting drowsy, maybe a nap wouldn’t hurt.

 

    Ollie woke to the sound of her phone alerting her to a text message.  It took her a few moments to remember exactly where she was.  Dean was still snuggled into her side, sleeping soundly.  She felt his forehead and frowned when she found he was still burning.  She jumped when a second chirp came from her phone breaking her concentration.  She squinted her eyes as the screen lit up to inform her she had received two messages.  One from her dad and the other from Sam.

 

_6:47 p.m. Dad:_

_Hey Olliepop! Just letting you know we are alive.  Heading to the gravesite now.  Text ya later.  Love ya!_

_7:02 p.m. Sam:_

_Your father is an ass._

    She let out a deep sigh as she responded to the archangel first.

_Me: What did you do?_

_Dad: Nuthin._

_Me: If I ask Sam that question will he give me the same answer?_

_Dad:  :-P_

_Me: Well?_

_Dad: We merely had opposite opinions in a philosophical discussion._

_Me: And that was?_

_Dad: Excavation procedure._

_Me: Please don’t tell me you two are arguing about digging up a grave._

_Dad: Maybe._

_Me:  I’ll ask again, what did you do?_

_Dad: I’m of the opinion that the novice should observe the master before attempting anything._

_Me: You don’t want to dig do you?_

_Dad: Hell no! I’d get dirty!_

_Me: But it’s perfectly acceptable for Sam??_

_Dad: He just looks so good doing it. ;-)_

_Me: You’re a perv._

_Dad: Yup text ya when we’re done.  :-*_

_Her eyes involuntarily rolled as she responded to Sam._

_Me: Yes he is.  He’s got a thing for you getting dirty._

_Sam: Figured that.  Don’t worry I’ll get him back later._

_Me: Show no mercy._

_Sam: Oh I won’t.  How’s Dean?_

_Me: Same.  He’s miserable._

_Sam: Damn.  You okay?_

_Me: Yeah just worried._

_Sam: When are you not?_

_Me: Touche’_

_Sam: Let me get back to work or this will take all night.  Get some rest.  We love you._

_Me: Love you guys too.  Be careful._

 

 

    Ollie noticed the clock glowing on her screen, it was almost seven thirty.  They had both slept for almost four hours.  Great, now she’d never get to sleep later that night.  She shifted in an attempt to stand only to be met by a groan of protest.  She winced at the noise, she hated waking him but he did need another dose of cough medicine if he was going to sleep through the night.

 

“Dean?  Come on sweetheart, wake up.”

 

    He groaned before answering, “No.”

 

“Please?  You need to take something.  You hungry?”

 

    He cracked his eyes open at the question, considering for a moment before answering, “No, just thirsty.”

 

“Okay.  I’ll be right back, try to sit up.”

 

    She came back quickly with the cough syrup poured in its dosage cup and a tall glass of water.  Dean begrudgingly sat up as she handed him both liquids.  Ollie couldn’t help but smile at his movements when he swallowed what she had offered.  For a second he looked as if he had downed a shot of whiskey before chasing it with a beer.  

 

“What?” he asked noticing her smirk.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Just like seeing me this miserable huh?”

 

“Oh yeah you’re much better like this?”

 

“Fucking knew it.”

 

“You feeling any better?”

 

“No.  Can’t breathe.  Still freezing in here.”

 

“You haven’t coughed in a while, that’s something at least.  You sure you’re not hungry?”

 

“No food.  Need more sleep”, he said leaning back into the sofa closing his eyes.

 

“Well I got an idea.  How about you go take a nice hot shower before you go to bed?’

 

“Too tired.”

 

“Come on Dean.  The water will warm you up and the steam will help your breathing.”

 

“Don’t wanna move.”

 

“It’ll make you feel better, I promise.”

 

Dean merely groaned in refusal.

 

“Okay fine, I’ll go.  But when I’m done you’re next.  I’ll be right back.”

 

 


	13. Well Taken Care Of

    After making her way to her bedroom, Ollie rushed through getting undressed before donning her bathrobe and heading back into the hall.  She wanted to be in and out before Dean needed anything.  If he did and decided she was taking too long the stubborn S.O.B. would probably try to get up and get it himself.  The nephilim didn’t trust him not to have another dizzy spell and drop to the floor again.  With quick movements learned from having to share a bathroom Ollie threw a large towel over the door of the shower and stepped inside.

 

    The warm spray eased away the worry in her neck and shoulders.  It wasn’t until she was rinsing her hair that she realized she had left her pj’s in her room.  Oh well, she’d just get them when she was done.  Her thoughts quickly left her forgotten clothes and returned to the hunter who was probably still sniffling on the sofa.

 

    During the afternoon, while they were asleep, his coughing had stopped but that had been about it.  He was still congested as all hell and his fever showed no signs of relenting.  And judging by the noises Dean made when he moved, she was sure his whole body still ached.  But the worst thing was the chills the elder Winchester’s body was being submitted to.  Ollie knew he needed sleep and rest while his body healed itself.  But with his whole body shaking and shivering, sleep was almost impossible.  

 

    She was almost finished rinsing off when the sudden sound of the bathroom door opening jarred her from her thoughts.  Ollie could make out Dean’s hunched form through the thick, frosted glass as he stumbled in and removed his robe.

 

“Dean?  What’s wrong?”

 

“Doin what you said.  Taking a shower,” he said.  Ollie bit her lip when she saw him remove his shirt.  Even though she knew neither of them could make out any real details through the glass, she had patched up enough of his injuries to know every detail on that chest.

 

“Yeah, well I meant by yourself.  You couldn’t wait until I was done?”

 

“Nope. Got too cold,” he stated.  She could feel her entire body blush as he let his pants hit the floor and turned to face the shower.  

 

“Well you’re just gonna have to wait.  I’m almost done.”  In a rare wave of shyness, she  instinctively covered her chest with her arms knowing full well that he couldn’t really see her.

 

“Nope I’m comin in.”

 

“The hell you are!” she said as he walked towards the shower door.  In a flash, the nephilim grabbed the towel draped over the top of the shower and wrapped it securely around her body.  The glass door opened as she gave him a questioning look, determined to keep her eyes on his face.  “Seriously?!”

 

“Move over”, his voice was still as gruff and hoarse as it had been the whole day.  Ollie backed away towards the shower wall to let him in.  As he shut the door behind him his whole body swayed violently, she rushed forward to catch the hunter around the waist holding him steady.

 

“Whoa, hold on, I gotcha.” sigh “You still with me?” she asked not daring to let go.

 

“Mmhm.  Just got a little dizzy.  I’m fine.”

 

“Uh huh.  Here, lemme help you.”  She grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist.  “Don’t let go okay?  And don’t try anything or it’ll be the last feel you cop got it?”

 

    He managed a weak smile before answering, “Got it.”

 

“Move with me okay?  Step back nice and slow.”

 

    Ollie stepped forward as Dean stepped back, almost like dancing.  She moved very slowly, reaching behind him to turn up the hot water.  “Tilt your head back.”  He did as she said, letting the hot water cascade through his hair and down his spine.  His moan laced with contentment and pleasure had her biting her bottom lip again.  It was then that she realized that she had her arms wrapped around a very wet, very naked Dean Winchester.

 

    How many times had she pictured this scenario?  The number was too high to recall. _‘He’s sick!  What the hell is wrong with you?’  A lot.  The answer was a lot._  She shook the dirty thoughts from her mind as she reached for Dean’s shampoo.

 

“Here.  Tilt your head down so I can do this.”

 

“You don’t have to do that you know.”

 

“I know.  Don’t worry about it, I got this.  Just hold on to me okay?”

 

“ ‘Kay”, he agreed quickly.

 

    She lathered the gel between her hands before gently moving them across his head.  Ollie saw his eyes close as a sigh escaped his mouth, as she took her time and gently massaged his scalp.  She told herself that she was moving slowly for his benefit.  That the pace at which she was running her fingers through his hair and down his neck, was simply her wanting to help soothe him.  The fact that she was lying was completely irrelevant.

 

    Once his hair was rinsed, Ollie grabbed the washcloth and soap before working both into a lather.  She gently scrubbed Dean’s arms, shoulders, and torso while trying to keep her eyes from traveling too far down.   _‘Don’t look down.  Olivia Grace don’t you dare.’_  She moved her hands down his chest towards his abs, trying not to jostle him into another dizzy spell.  When her hands reached his belly button, she stopped and looked up meeting his eyes.  Over the past year she thought she had seen every facial expression Dean had.  Anger, annoyance, frustration, cockiness, glee, happiness, even sadness and hopelessness had all been filed away in her head.  This was one she hadn’t seen before.  His features were soft and relaxed though his eyes were heavy lidded, he seemed to be holding his breath.

 

“I think you can handle what’s below the belt,” she said handing him the washcloth.

 

    He smirked slightly before answering, “Sure you don’t wanna do the honors?”

 

“Nah if I was gonna molest you I’d want you good and healthy first.” she joked keeping her eyes averted to his current task.  “Turn around lemme get your back.”

 

    Dean turned slowly around keeping his hands either on the wall or the metal handle of the shower door.  Ollie added more soap to the wash cloth when she heard the hunter moan in contentment at the hot water hitting his chest.  His noises continued as she pressed the soapy cloth into the skin of his back and neck.  Once he was sufficiently clean she gently lifted his arms to brace himself against the wall in front of him.

 

    The sick man in standing in front her turned his head slightly in question.  “Uh Ollie?”

 

“Trust me.  Put your forehead on the wall for me.”

 

    He did as she asked, bending his neck to rest his forehead on the wall under the shower head.  When he did, the spray of the hot water began cascading down his back, rinsing away the soap.  Ollie began moving her hands over his shoulders and down his spine.  She carefully rubbed and kneaded  his sore muscles, manipulating the hot water with her hands to flow over his joints.

 

“Fuck” , he mumbled breaking her concentration.

 

“What?”

 

“Marry me.”

 

    The nephilim couldn’t help but laugh at what was obviously a joke.  “I’ll think about it.  Better?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good just relax.”

 

“Too good to me ya know.  Don’t deserve y-..all this.”  

 

    Ollie stopped massaging his flesh and placed her hands on his shoulders, pulling him back to lean against her chest.  “Hey.  I don’t even want to hear that okay?”  She knew all about his self-esteem.   At first glance, Dean Winchester was all confidence and swagger.  With enough cockiness and charm to bring entire sorority houses to their knees with nothing more than a grin and wink.  But it was a whole other story when it came to how he felt about himself and the things he’d done.  They had talked about it at length more than once.  There were days she was sure that those self hating thoughts did more damage to him than any demon ever could.  She wished that just once he could see himself the way she did.  “We’ve been over this.  What do I have to do to get it through that thick skull and get you to stop doing that to yourself?”

 

    Dean took his hands off of the wall and placed them on hers, before interlocking their fingers.  He pulled her arms to wrap them around his torso, keeping their hands together.  The hunter let out a deep sigh when Ollie tightened her arms around him and rested the side of her face between his shoulder blades.  They stood like that for what felt like an eternity.  It wasn’t until she felt the slight temperature change in the water that the moment ended.

 

“Come on.  Let’s get you dried off before the water gets cold, and get you to bed.”

 

    He did nothing but nod as she moved from behind him to open the door to step out of the shower.  “Just hold onto the wall until I can help you, okay?”

 

“Not helpless Oll.”

 

“I know, humor me okay?”  she pleaded as she closed the door behind her.  Keeping her back to the glass wall, Ollie quickly shed the wet towel wrapped around her and donned her bathrobe.  After she was sufficiently covered she reached in the closet for a second towel for Dean.  Keeping her eyes on the ceiling, she opened the shower door and handed him the towel to dry off and wrap around his waist.  She gave him his robe to cover himself before the drool forming in her mouth became too apparent.

 

“You ready?” she asked.

 

    The hunter merely nodded as she opened the bathroom door leading into the hallway.  Even Ollie had to admit that it was a little chilly in the drafty corridor, she needed to get Dean bundled in bed, fast.  She wrapped her arm around his waist to give him extra support as they made their way to his room, he was already starting to shiver.  Once they made it to his bedroom, she wasted no time in getting him to sit on the bed, before grabbing him a pair of sweatpants.  “Here. Think you can manage these while I get you a shirt?”

 

    Dean merely nodded weakly before she went to grab a henley from his closet.  When she had what she needed, she made her way back to his side of the bed, he was shivering hard as she moved in front of him.  Without thinking she untied his robe and pushed it off his shoulders, before helping him with his shirt.  His hands were shaking so badly he probably wouldn’t have been able to untie the knot in his belt, Ollie was just thankful he had gotten his pants on while her back was turned.

 

“Here lay down and I’ll be back in a minute okay?  Do you want anything?” she asked bundling him up in the blankets.  She had begun to step away from his side before he grabbed her hand and held on tight, stopping her from moving.

 

“W-where are you g-going?” he asked as his whole body started to convulse from the cold he felt.

 

“To my room really quick.  I’ll be right back.”

 

“D-don’t go.  Stay with m-me.”

 

    The request made her heart ache in ways she didn’t want to dwell on at the moment.  “It’s right down the hall.  I’ll be less than 2 minutes.”

 

“P-please don’t go.”

 

“Dean come on, I need my clothes.  I’ll be quick I promise.”

 

    Dean reached out with his other hand pointing towards his dresser.  “Top drawer.”

 

    Ollie opened the drawer to find what appeared to be soft cotton band t-shirts and a few pairs of drawstring flannel pants.  She pulled out a black Led Zeppelin t-shirt and a pair of red and black plaid pants.  “Seriously?”

 

“Those sh-should work-k.”

 

“You’re being a big baby.  You know that right?”

 

“P-please?  Just d-don’t leave.”

 

    She sighed at his plea, how could she say no.  “Just don’t look okay?”  she said while moving to the other side of the bed where his back was facing.  She quickly pulled on the pants under her robe and tying the drawstring to make them fit, before throwing on the t-shirt.  His clothes were soft, comfortable and fit her well enough to sleep in, she decided, as she climbed into bed behind him.

 

“Come here, its safe.” she said as she pulled him back against her body.  “Happy now?”

 

“Y-yes and n-no.  Feel terrible.”

 

“I know sweetie, I’m sorry.  Are you comfy?”

 

    Without saying a word, Dean rolled over, draped his arm around her waist and placed his head on her chest.  “Mmm n-now I am.”

 

    Ollie rolled her eyes as she chuckled quietly to herself.  “Okay fine you win”, she said as she began to run her fingers through his hair.

 

“T-thank you Ollie, I m-mean it.”

 

“Shh go to sleep.  I’m not going anywhere”, she promised as she pulled the blankets over the both of them.  The last thing Dean was conscious of was that his body had stopped shaking as a familiar song flowed quietly to his ears.  Throughout the night Ollie kept her promise, she didn’t go anywhere.

 

 


	14. Good Morning

    Early the next morning, Dean awoke to a cool, earthy scent that completely surrounded him.  After not being able to smell anything for the past two days, the sensation hit him hard.  Rosemary and mint, but with an underlying sweetness he could never place.  He knew that smell before he even opened his eyes.  It was then that he registered something soft and warm along his side and chest.   _Mmm my Ollie, I could get used to this._

 

    He looked down to see the nephilim, _his_ nephilim, curled into him with her hand and head resting on his chest.  The look of peace on her face and the mass of curls spilling over the pillows made his breath hitch, _so damn gorgeous._  She had stayed with him all night...last night…  The memories of the day before rushed back, causing him to groan internally.  The hunter couldn’t remember the last time he’d been that sick, if ever.  She had stayed by him for every second of it.  No one had ever taken care of him like that.  Like there was nothing more important in the whole world than him getting better. Not since his mom anyway.  She’d cooked and fussed over him, held him when he shook, she had even hummed “Hey Jude” to him until he fell asleep.  He’d meant what he said in the shower he didn’t deserve---shit…the shower.

 

    He clenched his jaw and shut his eyes as the haze from last night was lifted.  He couldn’t believe he’d totally barged in on her like that.  He couldn’t even remember why he’d done it.  Okay so maybe that was bullshit, he knew exactly why without warning he’d stripped down and joined her.  The moment she left the room, he’d felt the need to be near her, to touch her.  He had tried to block it out, telling himself he was just being a baby and that she’d be back soon.  But that didn’t stop his body from moving of it’s own volition to carry his busted ass to the bathroom.

 

    Not that the whole thing hadn’t been amazing.  Ollie’d been right, the hot water and steam had felt awesome.  But not nearly so awesome as the feeling he got when she put her hands on his skin.  He could remember the warm, tingling sensation across his back and neck, that had sent heat straight to his core.  He couldn’t remember anything ever feeling that good or bringing him that much peace.

 

    But what was really amazing was the fact that he was even alive right now.  Sure Ollie had never been shy or ashamed of her body, but that sure as hell didn’t make it okay for some asshole to just barge in on her while she was naked...and wet...and... _stop it Dean!_  Now that he was lucid, the hunter marveled at the fact that she hadn’t beat the crap out of him the moment he opened the bathroom door, god knows he would have deserved it.  But she didn’t, hell she didn’t even tell him to get out.  Not once.  She had pulled him close and held him steady when he’d lost his balance.  She’d even helped him bathe, which was personally one of the highlights of his whole friggin year.

 

    And after all that, here she was, still holding him tight and wearing his pajamas.  He still couldn’t believe he’d pulled that one, but he wasn’t going to lie and say he didn’t love the idea of her wearing something of his.

 

    Dean slowly lifted his hand off of her back and began to twirl her hair around his fingers.   _God damn she smells good,_ he thought as he lowered his head to lose himself in her scent.  He couldn’t stop himself before he reached down and placed a kiss to her temple.  The hunter grinned as a small smile formed on her lips.  Then without warning Ollie turned over to face the other way with her back towards him.  He barely had time to mourn the loss of contact before she blindly reached behind her and grabbed his arm to pull him close.  He had to hold back a chuckle as he moved to spoon up behind his nephilim, wrapping himself around her.

 

    As he scooted closer, Dean noticed that Ollie’s movements had caused her clothes to shift.  The plaid pants had sunk low on her waist, while the Zeppelin t-shirt had bunched upwards, revealing soft, pale flesh from the curve of her hips to the area above the small of her back.  It was then that the elder Winchester had a revelation that sent heat straight to his dick.  Ollie Murdoch wasn’t wearing a single thing underneath those pajamas.  There was absolutely nothing between the soft fabric of his clothes and all that glorious skin.  He’d never been so jealous of cotton in his entire life.  Just as he began to let himself drink in the sight before him, Dean noticed the dark edge of ink, reaching out underneath the shirt.  From what he could see of the design, it resembled some kind of curling vine, but not exactly.

 

    He lay there staring while a debate raged in his mind.  Ollie’s tattoos had been taunting him for over a year.  He knew she had at least two, one just below the base of her neck and another near the small of her back.  Though he had never seen enough of them to get an idea of their designs.  Now here she was blissfully unaware with only a thin layer of fabric between him and victory.  It would be easy enough to raise the shirt and sneak a quick peek.  But there was a voice in his head telling he shouldn’t.  If Ollie had wanted him to see them then she would have shown him.  And it wasn’t exactly kosher to mess with someone’s clothes while they were asleep.

 

    Curiosity won out as Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  He was only going to move the shirt a little, just enough to see it.  He was totally unprepared for what happened next.  Just as the hunter reached for the raised hem of the t-shirt, Ollie shifted slightly causing his hand to graze along her spine.  The nephilim made a small noise before she rolled her hips backward and ground her ass into the hunter’s groin.

 

    Dean clenched his jaw and let out a small groan at the contact.  The fact that his arousal from earlier had yet to subside combined with the soft friction from the woman lying next to him had his senses working overtime.   _Okay that felt waaay too good._  Without thinking he placed his hand on her bare hip gently, in an effort to keep some distance.  Without warning, Ollie let out a soft moan before rolling her hips again, this time even harder, into Dean.

 

    The hunter’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he bit his bottom lip hard, trying to force down a moan. _Holy shit._  The feeling was so intense, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer if she kept this up.  He was painfully hard and fighting every urge in him to not thrust himself back against her.  Careful not to make contact with her skin, he reached up and pulled her long hair away from her neck to see her face.

 

    Ollie’s cheeks were flushed, while her face looked content, she was still asleep.  Dean’s gaze couldn’t help but follow a line of sight down to where the t-shirt had been pulled tight across her chest.  He felt his cock give a hard twitch at the sight of hard nipples fighting against soft fabric.  Dean lowered his head to the base of the nephilim’s neck and took a deep breath to steady himself.   _God help me just this fucking once._  He may have been a lot of things but he definitely wasn’t ‘ _that guy_ ’.  He could feel his hands shake slightly as he disentangled himself from Ollie and the blankets.  A small smile graced his face as a small whine came from the woman in question at the loss of contact.  His girl was snuggler, he’d kinda figured that.

 

    From day one she’d always been the affectionate type.  Freely giving her dad, and then eventually Sam and himself, hugs and pecks on the cheek.  It was nothing for her to lean against or stretch out next to any of them like she’d known them her whole life.  He’d never really been okay with all that kind of touchy-feely crap, at least not all the time.  Something about being that physically trusting and close with someone had always felt so intimate to him.  And intimacy wasn’t exactly something he was good at.

 

    But with Ollie it was easy and came as naturally as breathing.  He remembered the first time she had kissed him on the cheek.  It had been about a month after she and the archangel had moved in.  She had made breakfast and leaned down to place a plate of eggs in front of him just as she brushed her lips quickly across his cheekbone.  He remembered sitting there shocked until she repeated the same action with Sam a few moments later.  He had waited for it to get awkward or weird, but it never did.

 

    Both hunters had quickly gotten used to and even began to return her displays of affection.  Now it was almost expected for Ollie to stretch her legs out across whichever Winchester was already on the couch, or to wrap her arms around their shoulders when they were seated at the table talking about whatever.  Dean had found himself at first looking forward to her touch and the pleasure it sent through his system.  But as time went by he began to crave it and even initiate it himself.  That one tickle fight had been epic.

 

    He always tried to make sure their touches and gestures remained easily explained as platonic.  Mainly because Dean was worried that once he would start touching her and treating her like his...girlfriend?...Lover?...hell just his...he wouldn’t be able to stop.  He felt totally comfortable around her, like he didn’t have to hide behind anything.  That was a rare thing, but then again, so was she.  Dean smiled at the memories as he took one last look at the girl in his bed.   _His_ girl in _his_ bed.  A swell of pride with a dash of possessiveness rose in his chest before he quickly clamped it back down.   _Nope.  No.  Not going there.  She’s not yours...at least not like that._

 

    The hunter’s small smile fell as he sat up and placed his feet on the floor.  He grimaced as he anticipated the sore ache from his muscles when he moved to stand or the dizziness that was he sure would follow.  But neither ever came.  Dean experimentally stretched his muscles this way and that while he made his way around his bedroom, marveling at what he discovered.  There was no pain, no soreness, hell he wasn’t even stiff.   _Well not mostly_ , he thought smiling at his own joke as he made his way into the hall.

 

    While heading towards the bathroom, Dean was surprised to realize how good he actually felt compared to the last few days.  His head was clear and free of pain along with his throat.  His nasal pathways were no longer blocked, finally allowing him to breathe normally.  Only a slight, dull, heavy feeling in his chest remained.  He wondered briefly at his quick recovery, how did he get better so fast?  Winchester saw his own smirk in the bathroom mirror as the answer came to him.

 

_Ollie._  He had her to thank for making sure he didn’t kill himself by overdoing it.  She was the reason he was better.   _I really need to tell her thanks.  Hell I really should make it up to her for being such a dick lately.  I’ll think of something,_ he thought as he reached for his toothbrush.  He had his girl all to himself for the next few days, he was gonna make the most of it.

 

    _What the hell??_ , was the first thought in Ollie’s head as she awoke, this was definitely not her bedroom.  It took a moment for her to remember the events of the night before.  Slight panic took its place in her chest when she rolled over to find the bed empty and no Dean.  She threw off the covers before hurrying out the door.   _If he tried to leave so help me_ , she thought.  The nephilim breathed a sigh of relief as she approached the bathroom.  Judging from the light on and the sound of water coming from inside, she’d found her missing patient.  Ollie couldn’t help but laugh as she heard a few bars of “Ramble On” come belting out from behind the door.  Someone was feeling better. Her smile lasted all the way down the hall until she reached her bedroom and checked her phone that she had left to charge the night before.  1 New Message.

 

_7:37 a.m.  Dad:_

_Mornin’ Starshine just checkin in.  Samsquatch and I are fine, he says hi.  So do I have a son-in-law yet?_

 

    Ollie shut her eyes with a groan.  Coffee, she needed coffee.

 

 


	15. Breakfast of Champions

    Dean walked quickly out of his bedroom and towards the kitchen with pout set firmly on his face.  He had returned to his room with plans to curl back up with the woman he’d left sleeping in his bed.  When he had walked back in to find it empty he felt his great mood begin to dissolve.  He hoped she didn’t regret staying with him last night, because he sure as hell didn’t.  He knew exactly where she’d be, it was morning and she was Ollie...she’d be making coffee.  His assumption was proven right as the smell of coffee brewing hit him just before he walked into the room.  His clever deduction was rewarded by the sight that greeted him over by the kitchen counter.

 

    Ollie was on her tip toes reaching up for the mugs in the cabinet, and she was still wearing his pajamas.  She had rolled the waist of the plaid pants a few times so they would fit better.  The result was that they now sat very low, stopping only to catch at her hips.  The black t-shirt rose up again as she reached for another mug, teasing him with her skin.  The best part was the fact that she was sporting some seriously sexy bed head.  Her hair was down with her wild curls flowing down her back.   _Oh hell yeah._

“Mornin’”, he called out as he strolled towards the table.

 

“Hey, how ya feeling?”

 

“Better.  Throat and chest still feel a little weird but other than that.”

 

    She raised one eyebrow in skepticism. “”Mmhmm”, she said before reaching out to feel his forehead.  “You still have a fever.  Here drink this.”

 

“Ugh no way”, he refused while pushing back the mug she was trying to hand him.  “Besides I’m better, I don’t need it.”

 

“You’re still sick, so yes you do still need it.”  She pushed the cup filled with medicine back at the hunter.

 

“Aw come on Oll haven’t I been through enough?  Look I’ll take whatever else you want just not that crap.”

 

“Okay, fine.  I’ll make you a deal, if your temp is under one hundred, I’ll let you dump this in the sink.  If not you take it without bitching.  Fair enough?”

 

“Fine.”

 

    Ollie grabbed the thermometer off the counter before trying to hand it to the man standing in front of her.  Dean simply stood there with his hands down and his mouth open.  The nephilim stared at him for moment completely confused.

 

“So you can’t say I cheated”, he explained reading her expression.

 

    She pressed the button on the device and placed it under the hunter’s tongue, never breaking eye contact.  “No tricks.”

 

    Dean mumbled something that sounded like “hypocrite”.  The loud beeping signaled the moment of truth.  They both looked down at the digital screen and read the numbers together:   _99.9._

 

“Ha!”  Dean’s laugh barked out as he gleefully dumped the medicine down the drain.

 

“You think you’re so cute don’tcha?”

 

“I think I’m adorable.  So does this mean I’m off of house arrest?”

 

“Nope, gotta make sure you don’t relapse.  So another day of couchsurfing and soup for you.  Sounds terrible I know.”

 

“Breakfast?” he asked.

 

“I’m good with cereal.  Want eggs?”

 

“Sure.  Omelet?”

 

“Cheese and sausage?”

 

“You know me too well.”

 

“Of course I do,” she said as she gathered everything she needed for breakfast.  Dean sat down at the table as she poured him some coffee.  As per usual, Ollie turned her head and placed a quick peck on his cheek as she placed the mug in front of him.  Only this time, the hunter placed his hand on her arm to stop her from rising, before brushing his lips softly across her cheek.  The nephilim closed her eyes at the contact, only coming to when she heard him speak quietly.  “Thank you.”

 

Ollie turned her head and placed her forehead to his, “You’re welcome,” she answered, and went back to the stove.

 

“Any word from Gabe and Sammy?”

 

“Mhmm.  Dad texted me to check-in this morning.  He said they were both fine, didn’t mention the case though.”

 

“That figures.”

 

“I’m sure everything’s fine.  They’ll probably call later, so relax okay?  You’re supposed to be resting remember?”  She flipped the omelet and leaned back against the counter to sip her coffee.

 

“I’ve been resting, for what, two days now?”

 

“Yeah well tough shit.  You got at least one more day ahead of you.”

 

“Great.”

 

“Seriously, is being stuck here with me really that terrible?” she asked with a chuckle.

 

“No that’s the best part”, he answered without thinking.  He looked over to see her cheeks tinged pink, fighting a smile while handing him his breakfast.  “I just don’t wanna push it.  I know I’m no walk in the park.  If you’re stuck with me much longer you might snap and stab me or something.”

 

    Ollie sat down next to him with her Lucky Charms, before responding, “Oh come on, I’d never do that.  It’s too messy.”

 

“Oh really?” he asked taking a huge bite of eggs.

 

“If I wanted to kill you, I’d use poison”, she answered, raising one eyebrow.  It was as if she was daring him to swallow.

 

    Dean paused his chewing, but maintained eye contact.  The stand off continued for a few moments before the hunter finally swallowed with a smile.  “Damn.  You think you know somebody.”

 

“Oh come on.  If I haven’t killed you after being on the road for eighteen hours straight, I think you’re safe.”

 

“Yeah but that’s the road. We’ve always had Sammy and sometimes Gabe with us.  This is the longest it’s ever been just you and me.”

 

“Think we’ll survive?”

 

“Nah not a chance.”  They both finished their meal in comfortable silence, before rising to put their dishes in the sink.  “So I got a great idea”, Dean began breaking the silence.

 

“This oughta be good.”

 

“Well since I’m still couch bound why don’t we just veg out and watch flicks all day?”

 

“Isn’t that what we did yesterday?”

 

“Yeah, but I mostly slept.  This will be a lot more fun, trust me.”

 

“Okay as long as you’re resting.  I’ll go change and you pick a movie.”  Ollie turned to walk towards her room but was stopped by her hunter sliding in front of her to block her path.  He further stopped her progress by placing his arm around her waist.

 

“Nope”, he said sounding the “p” with a loud pop.  “If we are doing this then its gotta be done right.  That means those PJ’s stay put.”

 

“Hold up.  You wanna have a pajama party?”

 

“Hell no!  Pajama parties are for teenage girls to braid each other’s hair and cry over that little Bieber dick.  This is just two friends hanging out, while staying nice and comfy.”  

 

“Okay fine, but we take turns picking the movies and if your cough comes back you take the cough medicine without complaint.”

 

“Deal.  Let’s go.”

 

“You know I figured you’d at least want your band t-shirt back ASAP.”

 

“Nah I trust you.  Besides, doesn’t look half bad on you.”

 

“Careful Winchester. these are pretty comfy.  You might not get ‘em back.”

 

    Dean walked behind her as a errant thought came to his mind _Baby, you can wear ‘em as long as you want._

 

 


	16. Artful Questions and Revealing Answers

    Two hours later, they were both curled up on the couch under a huge comforter, arguing about the A-Team movie.

 

“You can’t be serious”, Ollie said hoping he was kidding.

 

“Dude, totally serious.”

 

“You’re delusional.”

 

“Oh come on you don’t see it?”

 

“Just because there’s four us hunting together does NOT make us the A-Team!”

 

    Dean lifted his hands to begin ticking off team members with his fingers.  “Look we got Hannibal: “the man with a plan” that’s usually Sammy, Murdock: the funny little psycho that flies, that’s Gabe.”  Ollie couldn’t help but crack a smile.  “You’re B.A. , my little bad ass, and I’m Face, the great lookin’ guy who gets the girl.”

 

“Okay.  I’ll give you Hannibal and Murdock, but if anyone is anyone I’m Face and you’re B.A.”

 

“How the hell do you figure that?  A second ago you thought it was stupid.”

 

“Face wasn’t just the one who got laid you know.  He was the smooth operator, the man had finesse.”

 

“Hey, I can do finesse.”

 

“B.A.  was the toughest one, his name literally meant ‘bad ass’.  And he was totally in love with his ride, how is that not you?”

 

“You know, you think you know somebody.”

 

“You just totally missed that I willingly called you a badass, and you already said that this morning.”

 

“Yeah well it’s true.”

 

“Oh please,” she began rolling her eyes, “You know me better than I do!”

 

“Yeah I do.  I know who you are, but we both know there are things about you I don’t know.”

 

“Okay, fine,” she said turning to completely face Dean on the sofa.  “What do you want to know?”  
  


“I don’t know, let’s just finish the movie”, he said clearly backpedaling as he aimed the remote back at the T.V.

 

“Oh bullshit,” she shot back grabbing the remote from his hand and holding it out of his reach.  

 

“Hey!” he shouted practically climbing over her to get the device.

 

“You wouldn’t have brought it up if you didn’t have something rolling around that head of yours.”  Ollie tossed the controller behind the couch.  “So go ahead, ask me anything.”

 

    Dean frowned, weighing his options.  He could refuse to ask anything at all and walk away...or…..”Anything?” he asked.

 

“Within reason.”

 

“You won’t get pissed?” he asked, completely skeptical.

 

“I’ll do my damndest.”

 

“And you’re sure about this?”

 

“I’m all yours.”  He smirked at that _if only…_

 

    The hunter took a deep breath searching for the right words, there was something he was dying to know.  “Ok..um...the other night...at the club…”

 

“Great, here we go.”

 

“No!  No, it’s not about that.”

 

“It’s not?”  she asked raising one eyebrow.

 

“No...Well, a little...But it’s not what you think.”

 

“Okay, “ she answered taking a deep breath, determined to stay calm and not show her nervousness.  “Go ahead.”

 

“Where the hell did you learn to do that?”

 

“Do what exactly?”

 

“Dance, hell move like that.”

 

“You say that like you’ve never seen a lap dance before,” she said, a small smile playing at her lips.

 

“Oh trust me, I’ve seen plenty.  But I have never seen anyone do what you did.  Hell, you didn’t even take anything off and that whole place just stopped.”

 

“Um, I seem to remember being a little chilly around this area, thank you very much”, she said gesturing to her chest.

 

    Dean grinned at the memory, “Yeah that was…” he cleared his throat trying to continue.  “Yeah but you still had everything on.  There were girls there who had nothing on and you had all eyes on you.”   _Especially mine._

 

“Oh.  Well, a little here and there, but most of it I learned in New Orleans.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yup.  Mom and I were based out of there for a few years.  Our neighbor taught dance, including old school burlesque.  So, when we were in town and Mom would go do whatever, I’d sit in on a few classes, and eventually a few became a few more.”  She began to grin as the memories began to flow through her.  Dean couldn’t help but smile back as her face lit up.  “You see, back in the day, it wasn’t about showing skin.  It was all about the tease.  Always leave them wanting more ya know.”

 

“Oh yeah, I get that.  And your mom was cool with you going to Stripper U?”

 

“Cool with it?  Who do you think paid for the classes?” Ollie laughed at the stunned look on Dean’s face.   “Dad never told you about how he and my mom met did he?”

 

“No, I think I’d remember that,” he said trying to encourage her to keep going.  She had never spoken of her mother before.

 

“Well, before I was born, Mom thought she was hunting down a trickster.  So she figured out his habits and planned to stake out his haunts, then get in close and move in for the kill.  She ended up finally tracking him down in the heart of Las Vegas.  So if you’re in Sin City and you wanna get in close to this particular guy, what do you do?” she asked with a sly smile.

 

“No way”, he answered when the realized what she meant.

 

“Yup.  She pole danced her way into his heart”, she confirmed with a laugh.  “At the end of the night she had the stake all ready to go, not that it would have done much good.  But after spending the whole night getting close and getting to know him a little, something made her hesitate.  She didn’t really want to do it.  So, instead of poofing out on her, they talked.  And he convinced her that he was only dealing out just desserts, and that no innocent people were getting hurt.  After a few hours, Mom decided to let him go.  They kept in touch and over the next few months eventually became best friends.  Then one night, during Mardi Gras, after what I’m sure was many, many, hand grenades they...well you know.  Nine months later, there I was.  That’s when Dad finally came clean and told her who he really was.”  

 

“How’d she take it?”

 

“According to Dad, it was epic.”

 

“If she was anything like you, I’ll bet it was.”

 

“Funny”, she retorted before she looked away, her eyes glazing over with memories.  She let out a breath before the tears threatened to spill out.  “Wow.  You know, I think this is the most I’ve talked about her since she died.”  Her hand instinctively wrapped around the locket resting on her chest, under her shirt.  Ollie caught Dean’s eyes following her movements.  “You wanna see her?” she asked, pulling out the silver chain.

 

    Dean nodded, feeling slightly humbled that she was sharing this with him.  He watched her closely as she leaned forward, opening the little catch on the side of the locket.  The hunter mirrored her move, to lean in closer, to get a better look as she handed him the silver oval.  He smiled as the image of Bridget Murdoch stared back at him.  Her hair was dark and full of curls, that fell past her shoulders.  Her face was a little different from her daughter’s, it had more of a oval shape with pointed chin, while Ollie’s face was rounder.  Their eyes were a little different too, while the shape was the same, Bridget had deep, blue eyes as opposed to his girl’s stormy green.  In the picture, she wore a small, sly smile, as if she saw something interesting that no one else had caught.  Dean saw that smile everyday, that was all Ollie.

 

“Wow, she sure was a looker alright.”

 

“Oh yeah, she was something else alright,” she agreed tilting her head up to meet his eyes.  

 

    They were very, very, close now, with barely a few inches between them.  Dean still had his hand wrapped around her locket, fighting the urge to pull her even closer.  Ollie’s eyes kept shifting from her hunter’s eyes to his hand, she seemed to be holding her breath.  The hunter could almost swear she kept glancing at his lips, just as often as he was stealing looks at hers.  He closed the locket and let it fall back against her chest, before he did something genuinely stupid.

 

“So, New Orleans huh?” he asked giving her a small smile.  “Been there.”

 

    Ollie leaned back relaxing a little.  “Yeah well I lived there, it’s different from just working a job there.  Trust me there ain’t no place like it in the world.  You guys would love it.  There is music literally everywhere, and any excuse to have a party and its on.  Sammy would go nuts over all the history and there is every kind of art you can imagine.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll bet.”  Dean saw his opening and decided to go for it.  “Speaking of art, is that where you got your tatts?”

 

    The nephilim frowned a little at the question but answered.   “Uh yeah.  There’s this great little shop near the French Quarter.  And its tatt, singular.  You know that.”

 

“Wait, you mean the ink on the back of your neck and your lower back that’s all one piece?” he asked his eyes widening.

 

“Don’t look so surprised, you’ve seen it.”

 

“Uh, no.”

 

“Uh, yes.  You must have.  Remember a couple of months ago, when that bitch of a ghoul got the drop on me?  You had to bandage up my side so the bleeding would stop before we could get Dad to heal me.  You must have seen it then.”

 

    Recognition flickered in his eyes at the memory.  What they had thought to be two ghouls ended up being four, they all walked away with injuries that day.  “Yeah, I remember but I didn’t see the whole thing.  You kept your shirt on remember?  If it’s across your whole back then the only way I’d see it is if you’d….well you know.”

 

“Oh...yeah right…guess I hadn’t thought of that”, she admitted as her cheeks tinged pink.  They sat there for a few minutes, both lost in their own thoughts.  After about a minute, Ollie stood up with a determined look on her face, almost as if she had decided something.  “Okay then”, she stated as she moved to stand in front of Dean with her back facing the couch.  “Just don’t laugh”, she requested as she reached for the bottom hem of the t-shirt and slowly began to pull it upwards.

 

    Dean’s mouth went dry as he felt his heart rate rise.  “Ollie...what uh...what are you doing?” he asked swallowing hard.

 

“If you’re gonna see it, then you’re gonna see it”, she answered.  Without another word, she pulled the black shirt over her head.  Keeping her arms in the sleeves, as she used the garment to keep her chest covered.  The nephilim reached up to slowly gather her hair to one side, to reveal the back of her naked torso.

 

    The hunter felt the air rush out of his lungs at the sight before him.  “Wow….just...whoa”, he said unable to saying anything else as he stood to get a closer look.

 

    In solid black ink, was a column of long, vine-like, swirls and spirals in different sizes, beginning at the base of her neck, reaching down along her spine stopping at the small of her back.  The curve of each swirl held its own symbol of protection.  He recognized what he was sure was Celtic symbols for protection, along with Enochian and Angelic sigils, as well as an anti-possession symbol that mirrored his own.  It was so completely beautiful, and so completely Ollie.

 

    Not being able to stop himself, he reached out and began to trace the markings with his fingertips.  He swallowed hard as the nephilim leaned into his touch.  He only halted his actions when he heard a whimper come from the woman standing in front of him.  “Sorry.  I just uh...I mean I…”, he began not having a clue what to say, but kept his hand on her spine.  “I’ll stop if you uh…”

 

“No!  No, I mean it’s okay...it feels...really good”, she said biting her lip.

 

“Yeah?” he asked surprised.

 

“Yeah”, she answered nodding as she let out a shaky breath.

 

    That was all the encouragement he needed, as he placed his left hand on her hip to keep her in place, as his right continued moving along the dark ink dancing across her skin.  Dean added a little more pressure as he noted how smooth her skin was and how incredibly good she felt under his hands.  He could hear the blood rushing through his ears as it made its way down to his groin, his skin was growing unbelievably hot.  The hunter felt his cock twitch hard, when he heard a small moan come from his nephilim.  Without thinking he instinctively moved closer and closed the gap between them.

 

    He could feel his heart racing as he placed both hands on her hips, and slowly began moving them up her sides, dragging his thumbs along her spine.  The elder Winchester had the sudden urge to kneel down and run his lips along every symbol and sigil.  Taking his time to properly thank each and every one for their protection.  He shook the thought from his mind, as his hands continued their torturous progression upwards.  

 

    Dean could feel goosebumps forming across her flesh as he found the base of her rib cage.  He held his breath, knowing that any minute now she would stop him, yell and call him a perv and break their connection.  But she didn’t stop him, not even as he moved up her sides toward her front.  He stopped the movement just below the curve of her breasts, that was where everything would change.  The hunter lowered his head to see her face, expecting to see anger or fear but not...hell there were no words.  As if sensing his eyes on her, Ollie turned her head to meet his eyes.  Her face was flushed with her bottom lip set firmly in her teeth, her pupils blown wide.  Time seemed to stand still.  Both of them knew exactly what they wanted...both too terrified to take it.  Dean began to angle his head down, hoping,,,and praying…

  
    It was then that the sound of the blaring guitar riff of his cell phone filled the room, breaking the spell.  He took a deep breath and sighed as he released her then reached into his pants pocket for his cell phone, flicking it open.  


	17. Gabe Drops Some Knowledge

“What Sammy?” he asked his voice sounding rough and harsh.

            

“Nice, hello to you too.  How are you feeling?”

 

_Stiff all over_ …”Just peachy. What’s up?’ he asked as he turned to face the wall, silently trying to will away his erection before Ollie saw.

 

“Nothin’ really.  Just calling to check-in.  Job’s about wrapped up, we’re just sticking around long enough to be sure.”

 

“Great.  Wonderful,” he said as he turned to see that his girl had fixed the t-shirt back on her shoulders and was moving back to the couch.

 

“Dean you okay?  You sound weird.”

 

“I’m fine just a little busy okay?”  he said his tone growing hard.

 

“Busy with what?”

 

“Uh you know just hanging out with Ollie.  Relaxing and...uh stuff.  That is what you guys wanted me to do right?”

 

“So let me get this straight.  You’re being a dick right now because you’re too busy relaxing with Ollie?”  Sam asked.

 

    Before Dean could open his mouth to say anything, the shrill sound of “I Want Candy’ filled the room making them both jump.  He knew that ringtone.  The pair locked eyes, suddenly looking like two teenagers who got busted.  Ollie grimaced as she hit the TALK button.

 

“Hey Dad.”

 

“Hey Olliepop!” he said way too cheerfully.  “Whatcha doooin?”

 

“Uh nothing much.”

 

“Nothin huh?  Sure doesn’t sound like nothin.  I didn’t interrupt anything did I?”

 

“No.  No you did not.”

 

“Well that’s disappointing.  I thought you two would be going at it like a couple of rabbits as Woodstock.”

 

“Hardly.”

 

“Really?  Hmm I don’t think so.  Something happened, or was it about to?”

 

    Ollie began to blush at her father’s words as she realized Dean’s gaze was still on her.  She got up, keeping the phone to her ear as she gestured to him that she was moving to the hallway.  She didn’t notice the hunter’s eyes follow her, staring at her ass, as she walked out of the room.

 

“Dean are you even listening to me?!”  Sam asked loudly getting his brother’s attention.

 

“What? Yeah, sorry Sammy.  I got distracted.  What was that?”

 

“I asked you how you were really feeling.  Don’t bullshit me.”

 

“Seriously man loads better.  Almost back to a hundred percent.”

 

“Really?  Already?  I’d have thought you’d be out for at least a week.  Ollie must be taking great care of you.”

 

    He couldn’t help but smile, “Yes she is… but uh we’ll talk more when you guys get back.  You’ll be gone...what, another two or three days?”

 

“More like until tomorrow.”

 

“Tomorrow?  Why tomorrow?”

 

“I told you it was a quick job.  We could probably be back tonight if we left--”

 

“No!  No uh take your time you know.  No reason to rush anything.”

 

“Dean what’s going on?”, Sam asked with an accusatory tone his brother knew all too well

 

“Nothing!  God why does anything have to be going on?”

 

“Because you haven’t once asked me about the job you were so hell bent on going on that’s why.  Plus you just actually suggested I keep the Impala longer than planned, so yeah something is definitely going on.”

 

    The hunter thought quickly, not wanting to admit to anything.  “Maybe I just want a little peace and quiet before your boyfriend comes back and starts putting cling wrap over the doors and toilet seats again did you ever think of that?”

 

“Hey, you started that one.  And is this really about you wanting quiet?  Or you wanting more alone time with Ollie?”

 

    Dean’s body froze at his brother’s question.  “What are you talking about?”, he asked trying to sound genuinely confused.

 

“I said don’t bullshit me remember?  Don’t sit there and try to tell me you don’t love being with her, okay? it’s insulting.”

 

“Alright fine.  I admit it okay?  I love spending time with a beautiful and funny woman who just so happens to be one of my best friends.  Alert the friggin media!”

 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.  Come on Dean, level with me, we both know it’s true.”

 

    He stood there for a moment pinching the bridge of his nose, figuring he might as well ask Sam now, maybe it would distract him.  “Okay...so...hypothetically...if I wanted to you know...do something special for Ollie, strictly as a thank you,...what would it be?”

 

    There was silence for a few seconds before the younger Winchester answered him.  “Let me get this straight , you wanna do something special for Ollie?  The woman you just claimed there was nothing going on with?”

 

“I said hypothetically…”

 

“Dude you are in some serious denial you know that?”

 

“I’m not in denial!”  In truth he really wasn’t, he knew exactly how he felt and what he wanted...he just didn’t want anyone else to know that.  It wouldn’t help anything if they did anyway.

 

“Well then you’re crazy if you don’t think we all don’t know what’s going on between you two.”

 

“Are you going to help me out here or not?”

 

“Come on man you know her just as well as I do….what?..No...I’m not gonna…”

 

“Sam?”

 

There was a pause before his brother let out a defeated sigh, “Gabe wants to talk to you.”

 

_Oh shit._  “No Sammy! Don’t give him the--”

 

“Hey Dean-o! How’s the recuperating going?” the archangel asked in a gleeful tone.

 

“Just fine Gabe, thanks.  Can you put Sammy back on please?”

 

“He’s busy.  Besides, you needed advice about Ollie right?”

 

“Kinda”, he answered cautiously, not really sure how much of their conversation the trickster had heard.

 

“You wanna know, what you can do to thank her, for nursing your diseased ass back to health?  In record time I might add, am I correct?”

 

“Mostly yeah”, maybe Gabe would have an idea he could use.

 

“Good.  Cause I gotta a great idea.”

 

“This outta be good.”

 

“Welllll, why don’t you make all four of us happy and man up and tell her you’re madly in love with her already before we all die of old age?”

 

Dean almost dropped the phone at Gabriel’s words, “What...Gabe I uh…”

 

“Don’t even try it okay?  I’m not an idiot.”

 

“Well…”

 

“Blow me.”

 

“Wrong Winchester.  Look I know you think you know what--”.  That’s when it’s hits him, _wait what did he say?_  “Hold up what did you mean ‘make the four of us happy’?”

 

“Took ya long enough.  What do you think I meant, ya chowder head?”

 

“Gabriel look I really don’t have any idea what the hell you are talking about so just spit it out alright?”

 

“And you wonder why everyone thinks Sam is the smart one.  Okay genius, try to stay with me.  Yes, I said the four of us.  Now let’s see there’s me, Sam and you.  Now who could this mysterious fourth person be I wonder.  Think hard now.”

 

    He sat down quickly shaking his head in disbelief at what the angel was implying.  “No way.”

 

“Yes way.  She loves you just like you love her, for the life of me I can’t imagine why.”

 

“Dude, no.”

 

“Dude, yes.  I may joke about a lot of things, okay maybe almost everything.  But not about this.  You know I’m right.”

 

“Look, if Ollie felt that way about me she would’ve told me okay?  She would’ve said something by now.”

 

“Really now?  Because that’s exactly what you did?  You just came right out and told her how you felt?”

 

“Listen Gabe I--”

 

“No shut up and listen for once,” the angel began, his tone taking that serious edge again.  “You two have been dancing around the issue and each other for months and I’m sick of it.  Now you’ve got a golden opportunity to grow a set and tell her the truth she deserves that.”

 

“And what makes you so sure she would want anything like that from someone like me?”

 

    Gabriel let out a deep sigh.  “Someone like you huh?  I figured that’s what this was all about.  Okay we don’t have a lot of time, you guys are going to be on your own until tomorrow.. Take that chance to pay attention.”

 

“Pay attention to what?!”

 

“To her numbnuts!!  Be affectionate, flirt for Dad’s sake and see how she reacts if you need proof.  But most importantly tell her how you feel.  We’ll talk later.”

 

“Wait Gabriel I still--’  click. “Great just great” he muttered as he slammed the phone shut.

 

    Dean now knew what an information overload felt like.  Ollie?  His Ollie? She actually wanted him back?  No, it wasn’t possible, he would’ve seen it, right?  He knew his girl, he knew her just like Sam and Gabe did she-- _crap_.  He never did get answer from Sam. _Fuck now what the hell am I supposed to do?_  A chirp from his phone broke his train of thought.   _1 New Message._

_From: Sammy_

_Ollie loves Christmas remember?  And guess what time of year it is.  You’re a smart boy I’m sure you can figure out something she would love.  Good luck.  And trust me just go for it._

  
    The elder Winchester stared at the message for a moment as all the chaos in his head started to quiet down.   _Okay one thing at a time_ , he thought.   _Christmas huh?  Now that I can do._  A small smile graced his face as a plan started to form in his mind. _Okay first things first_ , he decided as he stood and made his way out of the room.


	18. Dad, What Did You Do?

****** 5 minutes earlier ******

    Ollie was walking down the hallway, rolling her eyes so hard there was serious concern they would remain in the back of her skull.  Somethings never changed including her father.

 

“Come ooon gimme all the details”, Gabriel whined.  “Wait...ew...no maybe not all the details.”

 

“There is nothing to tell you because nothing happened.  Now can we please change the subject?”

 

“Nooope I like this subject.  In fact, it may be my new favorite one.”

 

“Don’t you have you’re own love life to focus on?  You know with your own Winchester?”

 

“Ah ha!  So you admit that your love live has it’s own Winchester?”

 

    She could have facepalmed,  “I admit nothing, especially to you.”

 

“Smart girl.  But seriously how is the patient doing?”

 

“Good actually.  His temp dropped and he’s not as pale.  He’ll probably be fine by tomorrow.”

 

“Well that was quick.  Are you sure you kids didn’t just play hookie for a chance at some nookie?”

 

“No, that’s your schtick.”

 

“True.  Hold on a sec.”

 

“Dad?....Dad….Daaaaad”, she sighed.  Here we go.  “Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, --”

 

“Talk to Sammy.’

 

“What?... Gabe what are you….Hey Oll”

 

“Hey Sam how’s the job?” she asked with a slight laugh.

 

“Good.  Everything went good.  I had to dig up the grave by myself, but other than that.  Just making sure we burned the right bones ya know.”

 

“Oh please don’t sound so put upon.  Like you’re not having fun being all alone with Dad.”

 

“Maybe but don’t act like you’re not having fun with Dean.”

 

“I always have fun with all of you, so stop with the insinuations please.  I’ve already had enough for the day.  Thanks. “

 

“Fair enough.  So Dean’s not being a total dick is he?”

 

“Nope.  His jerk factor is way down at least for now.  How’s the weather looking for the drive back?”

 

“Clear skies.  But there is a forecast for snow up here but it shouldn’t hit until we’re home.”

 

“Good”, she answered letting out a deep breathe.  After all this time, the thought of someone she loved driving during any type of storm still made her nervous.

 

“I’ll drive careful.  I promise, besides Gabe would zap me out before anything would happen.  So stop worrying okay?”

 

“Yeah like that’ll happen.”

 

“Look at the bright side, if it’s snowing this early then we may have a white Christmas in a few weeks.”

 

“Don’t tease.  You’re just itching for a rematch from our last snow war.”

 

“Hey, I still say you cheated.”

 

“How did I cheat?!”

 

“You packed your snowballs like they were friggin rocks!”

 

“Not my fault you can’t take a hit.  You better be nice, or I won’t give you your Christmas present.”

 

“Oh come on Oll, it’s not even December yet.”

 

“Thanksgiving was last week and December starts in three days so don’t gimme that crap.”

 

“You love this holiday way too much, you know that right?”

 

“Yup.  So don’t be a Scrooge.”

 

“I’ll do my best”, Sam laughed.  During the pause in their conversation Ollie could hear her father’s voice on the other end of the line.  His tone sounded clipped and tense.

 

“Who’s Dad bothering now?” she asked.

 

“Uh no one, he’s just ordering lunch.”

 

“Why does he sound so irritated?  He’s using his ‘ _Dear God he’s an idiot’ tone_.”

 

“I uh, don’t know. The guy mustn’t be too bright or something.”

 

“Yeah tell me abou-”, that was when she heard it.  The deep timber of Dean’s hushed voice coming from down the hall.   _Wait if I’m talking to Sam then who’s--Oh Gramps_.  Though she couldn’t hear what the hunter was saying, she could hear Dean pause in his speaking only to hear her father’s voice pick back up on the other end of the phone.

 

“You guys aren’t ordering food.  Who is he talking to?”

 

“Uh, no one.  Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Sam...”

 

“He’s just talking to some guy.  It’s nothing.”

 

“Then put him on the phone.”

 

“Uh he’s kinda-”

 

Her tone grew dark and dangerous, “Sam.  Put my father on the phone.  Now.”

 

“Hold on”, he answered.  Ollie could hear muffled voices from both the hunter and her father, as if someone had covered the speaker with their hand.  It was a few moments before she heard the archangel’s boisterous voice.

 

“Hey honey!  Sorry I was taking care of something.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

“Who me?  Nothin.”

 

“Yeah well it sure doesn’t sound like nothing.  Please tell me you didn’t-”

 

“Hey lunch is here!  I’ll talk to you later.  Have fun.  Use protection.  We’ll see you tomorrow.  Love you!”  Click.

 

_He didn’t...no he wouldn’t….Of course he would_ , Ollie just really hoped that he didn’t.

 

 


	19. The Plot Thickens

**Dennings, Missouri. The Starlight Motel.  Room 421**

 

“Real subtle Gabe,”  Sam said as he tossed his cell phone on the bed as his angel paced their motel room.

 

“We don’t have time for subtle.”

 

“What do you mean ‘we don’t have time’?  It’s not like we’re on some sort of a deadline or anything.”

 

    Gabriel rolled his eyes, he loved his Sammy he really did but Dad Almighty.  “Then let me rephrase that _I_ don’t have time for subtle.  We’ve been trying ‘subtle’ for months and they still aren’t where they should be in this whole thing.  So now we try my way.”

 

“I’m still not convinced this is a good idea.  I mean who’s to say they won’t figure it out for themselves.  If we interfere too much we could make it even worse.”

 

“Trust me.  Those too are too damn stubborn to take anything but the direct approach.  Now that Dean-o knows how she feels he won’t be able to get it out of his head.  Once he gets used to the idea of her actually being in love with him too, he’ll see it and make his move.  Then all will be well in our little universe.”

 

“You know they are both gonna kill us right?  Especially when we tell them everything.  We might wanna hide the holy oil.”

 

“We are doing this for their own good, and to help make them safe.  What could they possibly be mad about?!”

 

“Take it from me.  Lying and keeping secrets, even in the name of keeping people safe, never turns out well for this family.”

 

“So what?!  I’m just supposed to stand back while this situation gets worse?!  You know what happened the other night is just the tip of the iceberg.  And I’ll be damned, before I let this shit happen again!”

 

“Gabe, calm down-”

 

“No, I will not calm down Sammy!  I will freak out and smite shit!  I can’t okay?  I just can’t...Not when I’m finally…”  

 

    Sam rose quickly and wrapped his arms around his angel, the sight of him on the brink of tears was almost breaking the younger Winchester’s heart.  “Shh it’s okay baby.  I’m right here.  Talk to me.  Please?” he begged while taking his lover’s face in his hands to look up at him.

 

    Gabriel took a deep breath before opening his eyes.  “I can’t lose my family again, Sam.  Not when Ollie and I are finally happy.  Yeah, sure, our lives are dangerous.  They make absolutely no sense and we deal with more evil bullshit than should be karmically allowed.  But for the first time in eons, I am truly and completely happy.  And I know Ollie is too.  And I just can’t lose all that again. “  Gabe’s voice began to break, “I can’t lose you.”

 

    The hunter tilted the archangel’s face to meet his eyes.  “Hey look at me.  We are not going to lose anyone.  And you are definitely never going to lose me okay?  No matter what happens, we always find a way.  Stop worrying, this is going to work.  And if not, we’ll dose them with truth serum and lock them in a room or something.”

 

    Gabe let out a sigh of relief, “Don’t think I haven’t thought of that.  In fact, it’s currently Plan H”, he huffed out with a small smile.

 

“And you’re sure Ollie doesn’t know about any of this?”

 

“Positive.  I never told her or Bridge anything.  And this isn’t exactly a subject angels like to talk about.  Besides if she did know, she’d have tried to make a run for it a long time ago.  Not that it would do her much good.  She’d rather be miserable her whole life than feel like she trapped someone into something they didn’t really want.”

 

“Okay so how about this?   We give Dean today to come to grips with all of this and hopefully make a move, then later tonight we’ll tell him ‘everything’.” he offered, a small, sly smile playing on his lips.

 

“Okay that works I-”  Gabriel’s eyes went wide.  “Wait... _everything_ everything?  As in you and I’s everything, or just Ollie and Dean’s everything?”

 

    Sam couldn’t help but to smile wide and nod, “Everything, everything.”

 

“Sammy are you sure you’re ready for that?  I mean that’s a lot of bombshells in one day.”

 

“First of all after we explain all this to him it can’t come as a shock.  Besides it’ll help him to accept all of this and see what they _both_ could have.  I want them to know Gabe.  I want everyone to know.”

 

    The archangel pulled Sam in for a long, deep kiss, before speaking softly.  “Do you have any idea how much I love you?”

 

“Considering our situation, I’ve got a pretty good idea.  Do you know how much I love you?”

 

“Hmm I think so.  But I might need a reminder.”

 

“Well I guess I’ll just have to come up with something then won’t I?”

 

 


	20. Testing the Waters

    Dean tried to lower his heart rate as he walked out of the living room to find Ollie.  His conversation with the archangel was still burning in his ears.  He really didn’t know what to think right now.  He knew Gabriel lived to fuck with his head with all his pranks and innuendoes with and about his brother.  But as much as the little shit annoyed the crap out of him, Dean really didn’t think the Trickster was kidding this time.  Gabriel was a lot of things, but he wouldn’t lie about something like this just to get his jollies.  And he would never use Ollie to do it.

 

    Apparently the hunter hadn’t exactly been stealthy with how he felt about his nephilim if BOTH Sam and Gabriel had noticed.  If it was so obvious then why hadn’t she said anything?  The only answer he could ever come up with was that she didn’t feel the same way.  But if his brother and the angel were to be believed then she was in just as deep as he was.  Dean didn’t think it was possible, but he couldn’t stop that small flicker of hope from exploding like a supernova in an instant.  His brain immediately searched for signs that he had either missed of chose to ignore over the past few months.

 

    Sure she was affectionate with all of them, but now that he thought about it there were times that she held him a little longer, leaned a little closer, or kissed him a little more often.  Whenever they sat down anywhere together, she’d always pick the seat next to him, when given the choice.  Then there was everything that had happened over the last few days.  Everyone had pet names, mostly sweetie, honey, doll, and an asshole here and there.  But the hunter was sure he’d heard her call him “babe” and “baby” at least once, she’d never called anyone that before.  All of these things could be easily explained away if he tried hard enough.

 

    That’s when his thoughts traveled back to what had happened between them a few minutes before.  His skin still felt tingly from when he touched her.  Their little encounter had probably given him more evidence than anything.  Ollie had not only let him put his hands on her but, she had leaned into his touch.  Almost as if she couldn’t get enough of it.  She hadn’t moved away or even told him to stop.  And if the sounds she’d made were anything to go by then she had loved it as much as he did.  The moans and whimpers that had escaped her mouth had been the sexiest thing he’d ever heard.  The look on her face had been the easiest thing to read.  No awkwardness or fear, but an irresistible combination of want and bliss.  If Sam hadn’t have called when he did, Dean was sure he would’ve kissed the breath out of her, _the rat bastard._

 

    The hunter was in trouble and he knew it.  In the last twenty-four hours something in their relationship had changed, he could feel it.  Dean may not have been sure of much after this morning but he was sure of one thing.  Whatever was happening he knew he wanted more of it.  So, he decided to go for broke and take the angel’s advice, at least some of it.  He wouldn’t hold back how he wanted to be around her anymore.  He would go with whatever flow she wanted, if she didn’t respond or if things got awkward he’d make a hasty retreat before he ruined everything.  When he caught sight of Ollie in the kitchen, rummaging through the pantry, Dean sent off a silent prayer to whoever was listening that Sam and Gabe were right.

 

    _Okay here we go.  Easy Winchester, just start small,_ he thought before approaching her.  “Hey beautiful, what are you looking for?’

 

    Ollie turned her head looking frustrated, but as his words sank in the corners of her mouth turned upwards slightly.  “Um..popcorn”, she answered as a slight pink hit her cheeks.  “I swear there is always at least three boxes, that are always in my way when I’m trying to find something else.  But the one time I actually want freaking popcorn, I can’t find one freaking box!”

 

    Dean shook his head with a smile as he moved behind her in the large pantry.  “You’re so cute when you’re frustrated.”

 

    She sighed keeping her gaze above her, searching for the infamous red box.  “Yeah well you should see me stuck in traffic.  I get friggin adorable.  I swear this fucking food closet is out to get me.”

 

    The hunter chuckled as he stepped closer to stand directly behind her, and placed his hands around her waist.  Ollie relaxed slightly at his touch as he turned her to face the wall of shelves to their right.  He kept her flush against his chest as he lifted her right arm towards the third shelf from the bottom.  He lowered his head to give her a small smirk as he placed the nephilim’s hand on a rectangular red box.

 

    She huffed out a breath and pursed her lips, “Well that just proves my point.”

 

    Dean laughed as he crossed his arms around her shoulders to pull her in for a hug.  She leaned back into his chest without hesitation.  He noticed her eyes were closed as he moved in to kiss her temple, as well as a small smile on her lips.   _Okay so far so good…_  “So, popcorn?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, I figured if we were gonna do a movie marathon might as well ya know?”  She walked across the kitchen to the microwave.  “So anything else you wanna know?”

 

“Huh?” he asked.  He may or may not have been distracted by the sway in her hips.

 

“Our little game of twenty questions in the living room.  What else did you want to know?’

 

    He thought about that for a moment, knowing he could ask her anything.   _Did you like me touching you like that?  Can I do it again?  Would you let me kiss you?  Do you lov---._  He decided to start small.  “Who came up with the design on your back?”

 

“Me mostly.  I figured if I was gonna cover all my bases protection wise, I’d at least make sure it was nice to look at.”

 

“That it is”, he said with a smirk.  “Guess you weren’t kidding when you said you needed my shirt the other night huh?”

 

“Oh yeah.  Otherwise the second I would have turned around we’d have been screwed.”  She paused for a moment, turning to face the sink, before taking in a deep breath.  “Hey Dean, I’m really sorry”, she said, her voice growing small.

 

“For what?”

 

“For everything I said the other night.  Before the bridge.”

 

    Dean could hear the pain in her voice, and it made his chest ache.  He walked forward and placed his hands on her arms to turn her to face him.  “Hey look at me.  You have nothing to apologize for okay?  I was the asshole not you.  I deserved every word of it.”

 

“No you didn’t.  No matter what you said I never should have said that you should go back to…”, she stopped, unable to say it.

 

“Hell?”, he finished for her.

 

“Yeah, you didn’t deserve that.  You just hit a really sore spot and I reacted.  I know what you went through down there and I would never want….I didn’t mean it”, she lowered her head as she felt moisture collect around her lashes.  He tilted her face back to meet his eyes.

 

“Hey stop okay?  We both said some messed up stuff, but it’s over and we are both sorry so let’s just forget about it alright?  Now come on you’re way too pretty to cry.  Especially over some bullshit I started.”  he said while cupping her face to wipe away a stray tear that had broken through.

 

“Prettier than Sammy?” she asked with a smirk.

 

“Oh yeah, definitely way prettier”, he said giving her a warm smile as he pulled her in close to wrap his arms around her.  She held him back, they both stood there basking in each others warmth and comfort, until the microwave sounded and ended the moment.  

 

“Okay enough apologies”, she stated.  “You grab some drinks and I’ll meet you on the couch.”

 

“Sounds good.  Gotta grab one thing first”, he said as he turned back towards the cabinets.  “Hey do we have any---”

 

“Licorice is in the pantry”, she answered with a smirk, before he could finish asking.  She merely laughed when he shot her a playful glare.

 

    Ollie poured the popcorn into a large bowl before heading to the living room.  Before she could get very far she heard his voice call out.  “Are you sure the troll didn’t take ‘em?”

 

“Yep saw em’ a minute ago”, she answered walking to the couch to set the bowl down.  She took the A-Team out of the DVD player, before popping in her pick.  After a few minutes, and fishing the remote from behind the couch, the nephilim got up to find out what was taking the elder Winchester so long.  She couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of her hunter slouched forward, searching the shelves muttering, “Where the fuck?”

 

“Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah I uh, think you might be right about this thing”, he said gesturing to the inside of the pantry.  

 

“Hmm think so huh?” she asked as she walked behind him to put her hands on his waist.  Then, mimicking his own movements from earlier, turned him to face the wall at their left.  She lifted his hand to rest on the clear package of candy on the shelf in front of his face.

 

“Okay.  New rule.  No one steps in this damn thing alone.”

 

    Ollie’s chuckle turned into a yelp when Dean, after grabbing his candy, crouched down, grabbed her by the back of her knees to throw the nephilim over his shoulder.

 

“Dean put me down!”, she screeched trying not to laugh as she struggled.

 

“You better stop wiggling or I just might drop you.”  She immediately stopped her movements afraid that he was serious.

 

“Put me down before you break something.  Like me!”

 

“Nah.  Easier to handle this way.”

 

“We need drinks asshole.”

 

“Damn.  Alright”, he conceded before putting her gently down.

 

“I coulda walked out you know.”

 

“Had to make sure you got outta there”, he shrugged.  “It’s my job to keep my girl safe.  And say what you want, but don’t say I’m not dedicated to my job.”

 

    Ollie couldn’t stop her heart from faltering at his words.  “So I’m your girl now huh?” she asked jokingly.

 

    Dean’s face grew serious for a moment before curving into a small smile.  “Yup and don’t you forget it”, he said leaning in to kiss her cheek.

 

    Before she could dwell on it, he took her hand to drag her back to the living room, with drinks and licorice cradled in his other arm.  The nephilim could feel the fluttering in her chest when he interlocked their fingers.   _Okay this is a little new_.  She didn’t know what had come over him today, but she wasn’t about to complain.  Something had changed since last night, she was sure of it.  But try as she might she couldn’t put her finger on it.  Dean was never afraid to touch her or be affectionate with her, but something seemed….well different, but good different...hell if felt amazing.  Normally that would make her nervous or guarded, but now she felt completely safe and open with no will to hold back.  She didn’t know if all this would last, or if it would ever happen again.  So, she planned to enjoy every second of it while she could.

 

    They settled back under the blanket with their snacks when Ollie saw the look on her hunter’s face.  He was frowning slightly, but his eyes were unfocused.  It was as if he was trying to remember something.   _He’s worried_ , a small voice in the back of her head said.  “Hey what’s wrong?”

 

“Huh?  Oh uh nothing just wondering about something.”

 

“Wondering about what?”

 

“What your sore spot is.  The one you said I hit.”

 

    Ollie’s face tightened at his words and she turned away.  She hadn’t told anyone about that, hell her dad barely knew the details.  It was a part of her past that she’d rather not remember.  She felt warm hands at her face tilting it back towards him.  She was met by green eyes that showed nothing but trust and concern.

 

“Look, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.  But if something happened I wanna know.  You know you can tell me anything right?”

 

“I know and I will just….not today okay?”

 

“Fair enough”, he answered stroking her cheek with his thumb.  “Now get back over here damn it.”

 

“Since when do you cuddle?”

 

“I don’t.”

 

“Uh huh and what do you call this?” she asked gesturing to his arm around her shoulders, keeping her pressed against him.

  
“Sharing body warmth, now shut up and hit play.  You better have picked something good.”  She grinned as the theme music and opening for Porky’s came across the screen.  “That’s my girl.”   _You have no idea._


End file.
